


Who Am I? [rewritten]

by yeagersimp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, HP - Freeform, Past Lifes, Reaction, Reincarnation, aot - Freeform, snk, titan shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeagersimp/pseuds/yeagersimp
Summary: Eren Yeager was born in the year 835, but then he was reincarnated in 1980 in a different world, with a different name, Harry Potter, but with the same powers and memories. He's kept his secret well, until during a certain battle at the Dept of Mysteries. How will everyone react, when they learn the truth?© Original story from alphashley14They gave me their permission to continue their story, all credits to them !!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Harry Potter fanfics, attack on titan fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Am I](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765582) by alphashley14. 



_Who am I?_ It's a common question, isn't it? People spend their entire lives trying to answer it. Usually, people have only one identity to sort out, one soul to master, one destiny to claim, one humanity to save. But in the rare and (he was pretty sure) _unique_ instance where you have not one identity, but two, where you once were someone else, but now find yourself in a different world, with a different name, but with the same powers and memories as before, _who are_ you?

As unlikely as this scenario is, it has happened exactly once in recorded history. Eren Yeager was born in the year 835 to Carla and Grisha Yeager, in a world ruled by monsters. He first killed a man when he was nine years old, he watched his mother die at the hands of a monster at the age of ten. He began his training to join the military along with his friends at the age of twelve, took part in (and almost died in) his first battle at fifteen, turned into a monster at the same battle, and spent the rest of his life using his powers to free the Eldian race from the walls that caged them.

He died in a free world, a free of Marleyans. He was young but satisfied, his plan had worked. Even at the price of the _world_ , specially _his friends_ _(the ones who didn't die anyway)_ hating him, everyone who didn't see him as his saviour did. It was only years later after Eren's death Harry realized what he did, the monster he became. After all, he had seen many death happen. Millions caused by him. The memories of Cedric's death wasn't the only thing that haunted his dreams at night.

In the future of an alternate universe, a boy named Harry Potter was born July 31, 1980. When he was four months old, he watched his mother die at the hands of a monster... but little did anyone know, he was an adult on the inside. He watched. He knew. He understood. He remembered.

Yes, Eren Yeager had been reincarnated as Harry Potter, keeping all memory of his past life... and more.

Harry, or Eren, he never truly knew who he was, was struck by a killing curse that night, and lived with only a scar as evidence. With his parents dead, he was sent to live with his abusive relatives until he was eleven, when he received a strange letter from an owl, and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Chaos ensued, enemies rose from the ashes of something terrible that one was, and something extraordinary happened on July 17, 1996, in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic in Harry's (Or Eren's, as I said, he wasn't quite sure) fifth year at school. And that, friends, is where our story really gets exciting. 

Harry Potter raced through the doorway, fleeing the Death Eaters, his friends, the Order of the Mongoose (they had all agreed that if they were caught, ' _Dumbledore's Army'_ would have Dumbledore arrested, so they had decided against that name), Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley, ran through behind him. Down, down straight at the floor from a doorway suspended sixty meters in the air, they fell. Then, a foot above the ground,they froze in midair, most everyone giving out a tiny yell or grunt of surprise, and dropped to the ground face-first, completely unharmed. Harry silently thanked God (Or Sina, he wasn't sure which one to thank anymore) that the glass prophecy in his hand didn't break.

Harry and the others stood up. "' _Department of Mysteries'_. They got that part right, didn't they?" Ron asked rhetorically. Harry had to agree with him.

In the center of the room, was a stone archway with a strange, misty veil in the doorway. He could hear voices coming from it. They were speaking japanese, he could understand them. " _We Give our Hearts..."_ They whispered. Was that some sort of door? Did it lead back to his first world? _No. Never go back._ Harry thought. Even to the day Eren Yeager had died, many people had hated him for being a monster.

Harry didn't want the others to know he could understand the voices. "The voices. Can you tell what they're saying?" Harry asked the others, starting to walk towards it. The others started following him.

"There aren't any voices, Harry... Let's get out of here." Hermione said. _Weren't any voices?_ Was he just imagining it? Was his PTSD flaring? Or was he just going crazy?

"I hear them, too." Luna said. _Thank Merlin, ehr Sina, or, I don't even know anymore._

"Harry, it's just an empty archway." Hermione said. " _Please_ , Harry."

Harry heard Death Eaters headed their way. "Get behind me!" He yelled, raising his wand. The Order of the Mongoose followed his orders and raised their wands behind him. Death Eaters swooped down from all directions in clouds of smoke. Really, there was nothing Harry could do, the Death Eaters snatched up all of his friends one by one. Harry hit the floor, trying not to get grabbed. When the smoke cleared, the Death Eaters stood in a circle around the room, holding his friends in headlocks, their wands pointed at their throats.

He heard a dark chuckle coming from in front of him. Harry put on a look he hadn't used since his days fighting the Titans. Intense, angry. Surely hell couldn't hold such fury? But Lucius Malfoy, so caught up in thinking he'd won, _laughed_. He didn't see it.

If people were like mountains, then he was Vesuvius. And the pressure was building.

It was one of those moments where Harry wanted to sink his teeth into his hand and let the Rogue Titan bite them in half, and stomp them all in to little bloody splatters.

"Did you actually _believe_ , or were you truly naive enough, to _think_... that you stood a chance... against us?" Lucius asked.

"I gave up on being naive _years_ ago. It's not the first time the odds have been stacked against me, and it's certainly not the first time I've been up against monsters like you!" Harry snarled. But he knew... they had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. How could they?

The Death Eaters laughed. Lucius ignored Harry's comment.

"I'll make this... _simple_ , for you, _Potter_... Give me the prophecy, now. Or watch your friends _die_."

"Are the dramatic pauses and emphasis on words really necessary, Malfoy?" Harry spat. But, then he looked around. Ron... Hermione... Neville... Luna... Ginny.

_Carla Yeager... Thomas Wagner... Marco Bott... Mina Carolina... Mike Zacharias... Petra Ral... Gunter Schulz... Auruo Bossard... Erd Gin... Hannes..._

_The Titan reaches into the Rubble that had once been his childhood home, he could only watch in horror as his mother struggles in its grasp, that sick grin, mouth open wide, teeth snapping shut, the blood..._

_No_. Absolutely _not_. The memories from his past life plagued him, of all the fallen souls at the hands of those bloody monsters. He'd lost too many friends and family to the Titans. In this life, Marley's Titans had been replaced by Voldemort's Death Eaters. And Harry Potter was going to drive them out of this world. Even if he had to do it with his _bare hands_.

But in this life, he was going to save as many souls as he could.

"Don't give it to them, Harry!" Neville yelled, despite being in the grasp of Bellatrix Lestrange, the madwoman who had tortured his parents into insanity. Inside, Eren Yeager smiled. Neville reminded him of Armin sometimes. Afraid, but with enough courage and pure human will to be a formidable force, indeed.

That was one of the many reasons why Harry couldn't bear to lose him. Reluctantly, with a heavy heart, Harry placed the glowing sphere into the palm of Lucius Malfoy's hand.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light in the center of the room. Harry Potter's heart soared at the sight of the man who walked out of the appeariation cloud. Lucius Malfoy turned around.

"Get away from my Godson." Sirius Black said. Then, his Godfather landed a perfect punch right on Malfoy's nose!

There were more flashes of light as the Order of the Phoenix arrived, throwing Death Eaters away from the teenagers and firing spells. Lucius Malfoy hit the ground, the prophecy tumbled out of his fingers, and shattered against the rocks. Oh, the look on his face!

Harry was starting to recognize individuals walking out of the white clouds. Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye, Lupin! The Death Eaters were in for it now!

The adults started herding the others behind some rocks. He and Sirius took shelter behind the archway.

"Now, listen to me! I want you to take the others and get out of here." Sirius said.

"What? No! I'm staying with you!" Harry argued.

"You've done _beautifully,_ now let me take it from here."

"No way! If you die because I did nothing, I'll never forgive myself!"

A spell hit the arch just behind Harry and he and Sirius ducked down lower. Looking around, though the Order members who were here were a huge boost, they were still outnumbered.

"Harry-" Sirius started in a more forceful tone, but Harry interrupted.

"I'm not losing you! Nor anyone else! We've got to hit them with something unexpected!" Harry raised his wand in the air. Screw it. He knew everyone was going to find out about the ODM gear eventually, so why not today, when he needed it the most and the space they were in was absolutely _perfect_ for it?

" _Multicorfors_!" Harry yelled. The transfiguration spell changed his clothes into a Military Uniform from his world, the one difference being that his cloak was now black, he kept his t-shirt the same, and every insignia was now the Hogwarts crest, rather than the Wings of Freedom Wings, Garrison Roses, or Military Police Horse.

" _Accio, Omni-Dimensional Maneuvering Gear!"_ There was a loud 'POP', and his gear appeared in a cloud of smoke.

With one more spell, the gear came to life. And at Harry's command, each strap wrapped around his legs and his chest where it was meant to, and the metal gear, with canisters enchanted to never run out of gas, and blades enchanted to block most spells, hung from his hips.

Without giving his Godfather a second to ask, Harry leapt out of his hiding place with a battle cry he'd picked up from the Titan Wars, frightening enough to make a grown man piss himself. Duels paused to stare. Without further delay, Harry pulled a set of blades out of his gear, pulled a set of triggers... with a whizz of gas, a set of harpoons shot out of his gear, straight into a wall, and Harry Potter _flew_.

What the hell, what the hell, what the _bloody hell_? Sirius thought, unconsiously having the same thought as everyone else present. His Godson was flying, and acting very un-Harry like. The battle had all but stopped. Everyone was staring in wonder and awe as the boy twisted, glided, and soared over everyone's heads on the strange _Omni-directional-Manuvering-Gear_ (As he'd called it when using the 'Accio' spell).

Of course, everyone was promptly snapped out of it when Harry swooped down at eighty miles an hour and sliced a Death Eater nearly in half with his blades. The man screamed, blood splattered against the ground, and his intestines and internal organs started spilling out of his open belly.

The Order resumed their attack. Sirius came out of his hiding place and ended up dueling a furious Lucius and an ugly Death Eater he didn't know at the same time.

A roar of fury sounded behind him. Harry came zooming past him. Sirius saw his blades slice through the man's flesh. One big, ugly injury extending up his chest and across his throat. The man fell on the ground with a scream, clutching the gushing wound on his neck.

"Nice one, Harry!" Sirius yelled (Because Harry certainly wasn't reminding Sirius of his father right then). It distracted Lucius just long enough for Sirius to disarm him and use a spell to send him flying backwards.

Bellatrix Lestrange, his bitch cousin, landed on a large rock a few yards away, raised her wand, and screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The world seemed to move in slow motion after that. The jet of green light came flying out of her wand towards him, and Sirius could not move. But suddenly, weight crashed into Sirius's side, and the next thing he knew, he was flying at incredible speed staring at Harry's back.

From what he could see, slung over Harry's shoulder like a sack of apples, the gear had a strange device on the back of it that was spewing a powerful stream of gas out behind Harry, helping the harpoons propel him around. One thing was for sure: he _had_ to ask Harry what the heck this was and how _he_ could learn to use it.

Harry dropped him behind some rocks next to Ron, Hermione, and the others. The killing curse that had been intended for Sirius hit the wall behind him. Only then did it register in Sirius's mind that not only had he just come _that_ close to death, but his Godson had just saved his life.

"BITCH! Do you know what you almost did?! You beasts took my parents, you took Cedric, you won't take anyone else!" Harry screeched.

"What the bloody hell's gotten into Harry?" Ron asked. "This is unusual?" Sirius asked. This was the first time Sirius had seen Harry in a _real_ battle. _Maybe_ this was normal?

"He's never acted so... _furious_ before. And don't you dare ask me what he's wearing, because even I don't know!" Hermione said.

The next second, Harry went flying at Bellatrix Lestrange, screaming at the top of his lungs. "EXPELLIARMUS!" He roared. Bellatrix's wand went flying out of her hand.

"Aaaand, now he's using magic, too." Sirius said.

A Death Eater rushed to Bellatrix's aid and actually managed to hit him with a weak spell that knocked him off course, sending him tumbling to the ground. Bellatrix snatched up her wand and went running out one of the doors. Harry did a pop up and landed on his feet with his wand in his hand. "Expeliarmus!" Harry yelled. The man's wand flew from his grasp.

Harry stuck his blades back into his gear and got into a fighting stance. What was Harry _doing_? The other man was much bigger and looked much stronger than Harry. The Death Eater rushed at Harry, but Harry swung his back arm in a perfect knife-hand strike to the neck... And the Death Eater's head flew clean off.

Everyone froze in shock.

The man's corpse fell to the ground with a thud. Harry's hand was twisted in position that wasn't natural. Sirius just _knew_ it was broken. But when Harry screamed, it wasn't of pain, it was of pure untamed rage. There was just something even more unsettling than usual when you watch a _fifteen year old_ commit murder without even flinching. Harry turned around and bolted down the corridor Bellatrix had run down.

Death Eaters started disappearing, clouds of smoke going the same direction Harry had gone. "I've got the kids! Go get Harry!" Kingsley Shacklebolt cried.

Sirius nodded and ran after Harry. Lupin and Tonks ran after him, with Mad Eye limping along behind as fast as he could. When they reached the Ministry's main lobby, it was empty. "They must have kept going." Tonks said.

Then, a voice yelled, "Expelliarmus!" All of the Order's wands flew out of their hands and into the hand of a Death Eater that had come out of nowhere. The rest of the Death Eaters appeared a second later and surrounded the group.

A few seconds later, a few more Death Eaters came down the corridor they had come from, forcing the kids and Shacklebolt in with them. "There were too many." Kingsley said. A Death Eater handed the wands of Shacklebolt, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny to the same Death Eater holding everyone else's wands. But where was-

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked. There was laughter. "No idea." Bellatrix Lestrange said. Sirius wasn't sure how, but she had her wand back. "The brat disappeared." Then she started laughing again. "I think he bailed when he had the chance."

"No!" Ron yelled. "Harry would never leave us!" Hermione shouted.

" _He left you."_ A voice said. Everyone stiffened. Sirius felt a breath on the back of his neck, and all the little hairs stood on end. Bellatrix Lestrange chuckled darkly. Sirius could only watch in horror as Lord Voldemort appeared in front of them.

Sirius felt rage build up in his chest. This was the scum that had all but destroyed the Marauders. He'd turned Wormtail against them, and he'd murdered Prongs and Lily. It was also technically his fault Sirius had been sent to Azkaban. Sirius balled his hands into fists. Was this how the last two Marauders were going to die?

Sirius Black tried to run at Voldemort. Neville supposed it was just because he knew they were all going to die anyway. What was he doing here, anyway? Wasn't he a Death Eater? He was pretty sure he'd heard Hermione yell at him and the others that he was Harry's Godfather. Whatever. Luckily, Lupin managed to hold him back long enough for Black to think straight again, and he stopped. But if looks could kill...

"So... _weak_." He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named said.

Just then, Albus Dumbledore walked out of a fireplace. They were saved! Dumbledore was here! But could even he save all of them from all these Death Eaters _and_ You-know-who? Voldemort and the Death Eaters turned to him, the Death Eaters getting into a stance ready to fight. "It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom." Dumbledore said.

"I see no reason to think so. Your Order is defeated, your Boy-Who-Lived is on the run." Voldemort said.

Voldemort turned around so he was looking around the room. "Alright, Harry. Enough hiding... I know you're here. Come out. Every ten seconds I have to wait, one of your friends gets the cruciatus curse, then... Avada Kedavra."

 _Oh no._ That was one thing Neville knew Harry wouldn't let happen. He'd come out in a heartbeat to save them. "Don't do it Harry! Even if every single one of us are dead, don't come out! Hide! Save yourself!" Neville shouted, hoping Harry could hear him. "Yes, Harry! Run! Save yourself!" Hermione yelled.

" _Crucio."_ The Dark Lord sent a cruciatus right at Neville... was this it? Was he to be tortured into insanity? WIth the very spell that had done the same to his parents?

But then... Remus Lupin jumped in the way. All Neville could do was watch in silent horror as Lupin, the werewolf, their friend and former Defense-Against-The-Dark-Arts Teacher, collapsed onto the ground and screamed in pure agony, taking the pain that should have been his. After twenty long, horrific seconds (Neville couldn't help but count), Voldemort stopped. There was blood coming out of Lupin's mouth and ears, he was coughing, and he was shaking. Hermione and Sirius knelt down and started trying to comfort him. Neville couldn't move.

"Last chance, Harry. Last chance to _save_ him." Voldemort said to the room in a mocking tone. "Enough of this, Tom." Dumbledore said, getting his wand out. But he was ignored. Everyone was watching and listening for any sign of Harry James Potter. _One... Two... Three..._ No answer. Voldemort turned to them, raised his wand, and opened his mouth. Neville closed his eyes. Then...

_"Seid ihr das Essen?_

_Nein, wir sind der Jäger!"_

Voldemort froze. Everyone stopped and looked around. Harry's voice had sounded out... in a language Neville didn't understand. His voice wasn't coming from one direction, it was coming from _everywhere_. Like the walls were talking. Maybe Hermione knew. She was much smarter and more clever than him, perhaps she knew.

"Hermione, what did he just say?" Neville whispered at her.

Hermione gulped. "It's... _German_. It means, " _Are we the prey? No, we are the hunters!'"_

"Why the hell would he say that?" Mad Eye asked.

"Actually, it almost sounded like he _sang_ it." Hermione said.

Suddenly, in English, Harry's voice began to sing at a slow, almost depressed tempo once more.

" _Our names won't be remembered,_

_If we die like trampled flowers."_

Some of the Death Eaters started firing spells in random directions. Dumbledore cast a quick protection spell to prevent any of them from hitting anyone. One bark from their master, and the Death Eaters stopped. Then, Harry's voice sounded again.

" _I refuse to be forgotten,_

_written off as less than worthless."_

Other than Harry's voice, Neville was sure you could have heard a pin drop, the silence was so quiet.

_"Scream and cry, but none will hear you,_

_Plead and beg, but none will help you._

_You no longer live as cattle,_

_Will you rise and join the battle?"_

Next to her, Lupin finally stood up on shaky legs, Sirius helped to support him. His eyes searching the room for the source of the voice, just like the others.

" _There are beings that live off our fears._

" _And their_ _**words**_

 _are like_ _**knives** _

_as they_ _**play** _

_with our_ _**lives** _ _."_

" _They'll try to control you,_

_And act as they own you,_

_Will you let them steal your freedom?_

_Channel the anger swelling inside you,_

" _Fighting the boundary 'till you break through."_

_Deep in your soul, there's no hesitation._

_So make yourself the one they all fear._

" _There is a wild fire inside you,_

_Burning desire you can't extinguish._

_Your crimson arrow rips through the twilight..."_

Neville heard a now familiar whizz of gas, and Harry Potter dropped down from the ceiling a few yards in front of the Dark Lord.

" _This is the moment for war._ " Harry finished. His demeanor was calm, but his eyes still burned with rage matching the fires of hell. Neville had never seen this side of Harry, and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked aloud, staring at Harry's unusual attire.

"Harry." Voldemort said with a sick smile. "Have you come to your death?" Voldemort asked.

"No, I am not ready to die yet." Harry said calmly. "But I am not going to let you have any of them, either."

Harry slowly pulled a set of blades out of the device on his hips.

"I have lived enough of my existence having my freedom and my loved ones stolen from me by monsters like you. I won't let you do it anymore!" The rage was returning, and Harry was beginning to lose his composure.

"Scum like you... you shouldn't be allowed to exist anymore, you Motherfucker! That's why I'm going to drive you out of this world! Every last one of you!"

"A bit young to use this kind of language, aren't we, Harry?" The Dark Lord asked.

"When the hell did we get on a first name basis, _Tom_? Why don't you just shut the fuck up and crawl back under whatever rock you were hiding under for thirteen freaking years, huh?" That rage was growing.

"Harry-" Sirius said. Harry's eyes fell on his Godfather. The fire in his eyes died down, and he smiled.

"May I at least have some last words, before you inevitably kill me?" Harry asked Voldemort. The Dark Lord was seething. "By all means." He growled.

"Hermione, you speak Japanese, right?" Harry asked. Hermione slowly nodded.

Harry began speaking fluently in japanese. His statement was rather long, Neville had to wonder what he'd said to feel he needed to speak another language. It was probably because he didn't want the Death Eaters to understand it, but what would he say that he wouldn't want them to hear? And since when could Harry speak japanese?

Then Hermione started talking. "Harry- what? What do you mean you'd never _eat_ us? What's going on?"

But Harry was already looking to the whole group, no longer just her. "Everyone! No matter how bad this looks, don't attack me! I have total control! No matter how many of these bastards I kill, no matter how scary I look, I would _never_ hurt you!" Harry cried. There were tears forming in his eyes.

"Harry! Don't! He'll kill you!" Ginny cried. Tonks was having to hold her back. "Don't be an idiot, Potter!" Mad-Eye hollered. "Harry, no!" Ron yelled. But Harry's attention was on Voldemort.

"Hey, Asshole. I know you can't help being hideous, but I can't help not wanting to look at you, anymore." Harry snarled.

"You dare-"

"To what? Grow a pair? Finally put you in your place, you son of a bitch? All my life, all I've known is hate for one thing-"

Voldemort sent a spell at Harry that sliced a long cut across one of his arms. Harry didn't cry out, he didn't even _flinch._

"But I've never wanted anyone more dead in my entire life." Harry started calmly walking forward.

"Harry, let me deal with this. We need you alive!" Dumbledore said, trying to reason with him, but Harry was beyond all reason.

"I do _not_ fight for you, _Professor_. Nor do I fight for the Ministry. I fight for _humanity_. I fight against those who threaten it. Last time, that enemy was the Titans. Now, it's _you_ , Voldemort. And all who stand with you. You have murdered my Mother, my Father, and so many others. Do you _know_ what I _did_ to the last Motherfucker who killed my Mother?"

What the bloody hell did he mean by that? How many people could possibly kill _one person's_ Mother? How did that statement make any sense at all?

Then, the entire room was thrown into shock, as steam started billowing out of the fresh injury on Harry's arm, then on every little scrape and scratch on his face and the rest of his body, rising up, the skin started reforming, covering over, stitching back together, healing over like they had never happened. His hand, obviously broke, was twisting back into a correct position. Once it was done, he clenched his fists, perfectly healed. _Holy crap!_

Looking rather freaked out (which was an accomplishment in itself), You-Know-Who fired a spell at Harry that took his arm completely off below the shoulder. Harry cried out, but did not back down. Again, steam started pouring out of his wound. Bolts of lightning started appearing on and around Harry's body. Neville didn't think he'd ever seen his friend look more like a badass.

"Voldemort, you piece of _shit_! Damn you! _Asshole_! Assholes! All of you! I hope you pieces of hippogriff shit are _pleased_ with yourselves! I bet I could scour through the history of mankind, in any world, and only find a few people even a _fraction_ as evil as you! You should all be erased! Trash like you shouldn't be allowed to _exist_! What goes through your head on a daily basis? You _disgust_ me! Thinking about your face makes my insides _churn_! You make me wanna _puke_! You're a _PEST_! A filthy, disgusting _PEST_!"

Then, Harry screamed. "And _PESTS_ have to be _EXTERMINATED_!"

Just as Voldemort and the other Death Eaters were raising their wands and started casting killing curses. What happened next was nothing short of unexplainable. Lightning appeared out of nowhere and struck the earth... right on top of Harry.

The blast sent everyone flying in all different directions. The lightning was blinding, but Hermione caught a glimpse of a huge form taking shape. She didn't see anything after that, because the light finally blinded her. The force of the blast threw her off her feet. She felt herself crash into a few people, then tumble to the ground. When she opened her eyes, there were black spots on her vision, but she could see everyone was slowly getting up. But a few were frozen on the ground, staring up with looks of pure terror written on their faces. Hermione looked up... and gasped in horror when she saw why.

There was a monster towering over her head. It was a huge, naked male figure, but lacking genitalia. It was incredibly muscular, with a well toned, muscular body. A beautiful six-pac ran up it's belly. And it had long, shoulder-length black hair that vaguely reminded Hermione of Snape. Hermione couldn't move from the shock, but she gasped once more when she saw it's face. It had elongated, sharp ears, a long, sharp nose, high cheekbones, and a pair of unusually bright green eyes that were sunken into his face. It's mouth was a strange, jagged shape, it had no lips or flesh on its cheeks, showing all of his teeth. But the real reason Hermione gasped was because there was a terrified human being clamped between his teeth. A Death Eater, the one that had been holding their wands.

Hermione happened to see Voldemort out of the corner of her eye, staring unmoving in surprise and horror at the creature. The monster looked around, it's eyes fell on the Dark Lord. It's eyes narrowed. Looking straight at He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the creature growled and bit the man clean in half. The force of the bite sent the half that hadn't been in it's- _his_ mouth flying. It landed just a few feet in front of Hermione.

She'd never get that image out of her head. The dead man's eyes looked right through her, the look of pure agony and terror forever frozen on his face. The lower half of his body was missing, and blood, intestines, and every other thing in there was spilling out. To top it off, the force of the impact of the man's corpse hitting the ground had split his skull open. A splatter of blood landed right on Hermione's cheek.

Hermione barely managed to tear her eyes away from the corpse. The monster spat the other half of the man out, right at Voldemort. But still, no one moved. No one spoke. The creature stood up to it's full height. Hermione had to guess at least fifteen meters, making it twice as tall as a giant (which had an average height of twenty-five feet, or 7.5 meters)! And then, it roared!

The terrifying sound snapped just about everyone out of their shocked state. Wizards. Order, Student, and Death Eater alike, started scrambling to their feet. The creature started stomping on Death Eaters as fast as it could, and swatting them dead as easily as flies, blood splattering on impact. Hermione saw Bellatrix Lestrange run into one of the floo fireplaces and disappear. Lucius Malfoy did the same a few seconds later. The ones that stayed started firing killing curses at it, but they weren't doing anything! God, was that thing immortal? Hermione spotted a figure running towards her, and realized it was Sirius. "Sirius, RUN!" Hermione screamed.

The creature spotted the tiny figure running away. In one swift movement, it had scooped up Sirius in its grasp. Hermione gasped. She couldn't move! She could only watch in horror as it lifted Sirius up to it's face and start to open it's mouth. Sirius screamed. The thing froze, closed it's mouth, and looked closely at the human in it's hand. Immediately, it's eyes softened, it's grip loosened, and it made a noise that almost sounded like a purr.

Sirius stared at it, then after a moment, Hermione saw his mouth move as he said something, but she didn't hear it over the screaming. Whatever he'd said, the creature made another noise, and placed Sirius on it's shoulder. Sirius grabbed the creature's hair to keep himself on, and the creature went back to stomping and smashing Death Eaters.

"Our wands! I got our wands!" Tonks yelled. She was running away from the first victim's corpse, having pried their wands out of his cold, dead fingers. Hermione ran beside her with the others, away from the battle, and prayed the creature wouldn't see them. Tonks thrust Hermione's wand into her hands.

"COWARDS!" A Death Eater screamed. Killing Curses started flying in the direction of the Order of the Phoenix and the Order of the Mongoose. Was this the end? Then, there was a crash of gigantic feet hitting the ground right in front of them. Hermione was blown off her feet from the impact once more. When the smoke cleared, there stood the creature, having taken every single blow that would have hit them, a good chunk of one of it's arms was missing. The Death Eaters kept firing.

A spell went at the creature's head, and was going to hit Sirius. The creature quickly put it's hand over its neck to protect Sirius. The spell hit it's hand and blasted a few fingers off. The creature removed its hand, Hermione could see bone sticking out. "I did damage! We're doing damage! Let's kill this thing!" The Death Eater who had fired the spell shouted. Too soon. The second he said it, steam started billowing out of the wound on it's hand and shoulder, bone grew back in an instant, followed swiftly by muscle fragments that wrapped around the bone, and skin that grew over the muscle.

"It can regenerate! Killing curses don't work! It's immortal!" A Death Eater screamed.

"Try going for it's brain! See it get up then!" Voldemort ordered. Death Eaters started sending explosive spells at the creature's head. Realizing it couldn't protect Sirius, it grabbed Sirius in it's hand and dropped him safely on the ground before the spells hit.

They hit it's head, alright. Blasted it open, too. In fact, the creature stumbled and fell over (right onto yet another Death Eater). But a few seconds later, steam started billowing out of it's skull, and in less than a minute, it was squashing Death Eaters, roaring in rage again at full strength.

Hermione noticed that it kept trying to go after Voldemort on purpose, as though it knew he was the leader. And slowly, using itself as bait, it was moving the fight away from them, as if it was trying to move the fight away from them. But why would it do that?

Just then, Sirius made it back to where the rest of the Order was in a corner, trying to stay away from the battle. "Sirius! Why didn't it kill you?" Lupin asked. Sirius had a look on his face that was a mix of several things: shock, fear, confusion. He said something incoherent under his breath. "What is it, spit it out, man!" Mad-Eye said.

"It's Harry!" Sirius shouted at him.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Ron was the first to speak. "No way, mate! I think I'd bloody well know if my best friend could turn into a bloody monster!"

"Ron, I thought the same thing, but it is Harry. I asked it and it... made a noise that sounded like 'yes'. That's why it stopped itself when it realized it was me. That's why it's moving the battle away from us! That's why it's only going after Death Eaters and isn't attacking us. That's why it seems to be specifically trying to kill You-Know-Who! Besides, look at it! It looks like Harry! It's got the same green eyes as him!"

Hermione realized he was right, it did resemble Harry. And it was acting in the same angry fashion Harry had been acting like.

"Albus, you always seem to know everything, so what the bloody hell is going on?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Alastor, for once, I have absolutely no idea." Dumbledore replied.

Then, two words came out of Lord Voldemort's mouth that Hermione Granger never thought she'd hear. "FULL RETREAT!"

The Death Eaters didn't need to be told twice. They started disappearing faster than Hermione thought possible. Surely, it was some kind of record. The Monster roared and made one final grab for the Dark Lord... but he vanished in a cloud of black smoke in the palm of it's hand. And by then, there were no more Death Eaters to destroy.

The creature raised its head to the ceiling and roared with rage, with self-loathing. So furious it hadn't killed the one that mattered the most. Then, it stopped. And it slowly turned around to look at them. It had an expression that looked... sad, almost. It started taking slow steps towards them. Wands flew out.

"No! I'm telling you, it's Harry!" Sirius cried.

"Based on a noise it made and a coincidence? I don't trust it, Black!" Mad-Eye barked.

The creature made a sad, cooing, moaning noise, making everyone look up at it. It's whole body was slumped, it was clearly exhausted. It's legs shook, then gave way under it, and it collapsed onto it's front. Hermione gasped. It's head was turned towards them. Looking at them with sleepy green eyes. Slowly, the light left them, and green orbs closed. It took one last breath, and did not move. Steam started coming off it's body, up into the atmosphere, only to be stopped by the ceiling and gather there.

"Is it... dead?" Ron asked.

"As long as it's not trying to kill us, who cares?" Tonks asked.

"I must side with you, Tonks." Lupin said.

Hermione did not speak. She was staring at one spot on the creature's back. The nape of it's neck, actually. A spot of flesh had shifted, Hermione was sure of it, and steam was pouring out of it even more than the rest of the monster's body. Then, and Hermione knew she wasn't imagining it, something moved.

Hermione heard a fleshy, squelching sound. She squinted, looking through the steam. Her heart stopped. There was a figure coming out of the nape of the creature's neck. Pulling itself out of it like it had been fused there. Hermione could see it ripping away pieces of muscle that were stuck all over his body, his face, his arms.

Then, all the tendons broke. And an unconscious human being threw his head back. His body weight was resting perfectly on his knees, his arms slack, just so that he was sitting up there, his face turned up to the heavens, his chest out regally. The light reflected off his glasses. Hermione gasped in shock. It was Harry.

Hermione didn't remember running to the giant disintegrating corpse, she didn't remember scrambling up it, either. The next thing she knew, she was on her knees in front of one of her best friends, atop the dead monster's hot back. And Harry Potter was in her arms, and she was holding him close. His body was warm.

Hermione didn't know why, but she found herself with her ear pressed to his chest, desperately listening for a heartbeat. Then, she heard it... _Ba-bump-dun. Ba-bump-dun. Ba-bump-dun..._ Hermione felt tears swelling up in her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around her friend and she cried.

Then Sirius Black was there, too. Embracing Hermione and his unconscious Godson. Hermione could hear him sobbing, and she could feel his tears making her shirt wet, but it didn't matter. Because Harry Potter was alive!


	2. Chapter 2

The corpse eventually disintegrated entirely, leaving nothing behind but the carnage it had caused. But no one was really paying attention to that. They were standing in a semi-circle around Harry, Sirius, and Hermione. Ron was standing closest to them. No one spoke. They stayed in a state of silent shock, their human minds still trying to comprehend what they had just witnessed.

Sirius and Hermione wouldn't stop hugging Harry like their lives depended on it. Ron knew he should join them, but he couldn't move.

_It's him... but, I don't understand. You're my best friend. How could I not know something like this? His arm... Voldemort basted it off, but... I watched those killing curses hit you, you should have died..._

Finally, Ron's tears began to fall. He knelt down next to his friend, and took Harry's arm. The one where the sleeve was missing from the shoulder down, yet the arm, flesh, bone, and muscle, had miraculously grown back. Ron interlocked his fingers with Harry's limp ones and squeezed his hand.

"How is this... possible?" He asked no one in particular.

That was just it, it _wasn't_ possible, yet it had happened. And the carnage and corpses all around was evidence of Harry's rampage.

Surprisingly, Neville Longbottom was the first one to speak after that. "Does this mean... Harry... did all this?" Ron looked up, and he saw the mangled, crushed corpses of the men laying on the ground. Crimson blood decorated the obsidian black floor.

In the chaos, the creature had broken quite a few windows that led to the offices of the many ministry officials that worked at the Department of Mysteries. The tiny sand-sized particles were scattered haphazardly about the floor. With an invisible breeze, they began to move slowly across the floor... straight at Harry.

....

What the hell, what the _hell_ , what the _bloody hell_? Voldemort couldn't get the horrifying image of the 15 meter _beast_ out of his mind. Love was still a thing he failed to understand, but this was a whole new level of weird and out-of-his-control. Even for Harry _bloody_ Potter. What the bloody hell was that? The boy had turned into a monster. A bloody _monster_! It had killed more Death Eaters than he'd cared to count, and killing curses hadn't done _shit_! The only way to find answers was to poke through the boy's memories.

Invisible, he entered the unconscious boy's mind. If only he'd realized the connection between the two of them sooner, perhaps this could have ended that much sooner. But there was no use crying over spilled milk, as the muggles say.

The boy's mind was organized in a way he'd never seen before. When he entered Harry's mind, he found himself on a cobblestone road in the middle of a large grassy field. Off in the distance, he could see Hogwarts off to one side, in all its glory. Haunted forest, Whomping Willow, Gamekeeper's hut, castle, and all. But off to the other side, all he saw was a wall. A really big freaking wall. Hogwarts was familiar. He already knew about that. And the fact that there were gigantic... naked... _people_ (?) walking all around it was a good indication that his answers were likely over there.

What was it that the boy had said earlier? _'Last time, that enemy was the Titans. Now, it's you, Voldemort. And all who stand with you!'_ Was that what that thing was? Was that what those things were? _Titans_?

Voldemort apparated over to the top of the wall with ease. When the naked monsters saw him, with their unproportioned bodies and hideous, smiling faces, they lumbered over to the side of the wall and started pawing at it with their fingers as though poorly trying to climb it, reaching for him. He remembered something the filthy mudblood, Granger, had said, translating what Harry had said in japanese. Seriously, he spoke _japanese_ , now? Just when he was sure he had the brat all figured out. _'What do you mean you'd never eat us?'_ Was that what they wanted? Did they want to _eat_ him?

"I'm pretty sure they'd spit you out, surely not even those bastards could stomach the taste of _shit_." The Dark Lord turned to the sound of the voice. There, a few yards away from him, staring in disgust at the creatures on the other side of the wall, was Harry James Potter.

" _Hideous_ , aren't they? Maybe you're distantly related. I wish I could say welcome to my head, but you are definitely the last person who's welcome here."

"I'd like to see you try to push me out, boy." Voldemort sneered.

"Actually, I think I can. See, I've got my own share of secrets. Secrets I'd rather you not know. But I think I'll give you just one of them: I've been studying occlumency in secret since my first year. Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're leaving soon."

"You will pay dearly for your lack of respect, you little _shit_!" Voldemort hissed, pulling out his wand.

"Fuck you." Harry replied.

"What?" Seriously? He had his wand out, and the boy still showed no fear!

"What the _hell_ did you expect me to say? _'Wow, gee willikers, Mister, I sure am sorry for slaughtering most of your Death Eaters and ruining your big-bad plan. I promise I've learned my lesson. I'll be a good, compliant little bitch next time and I'll let you walk all over me like the fucking red carpet and kill all my friends and take over the world.'_ As if!"

Then, something happened. Harry's image _flickered_. It looked almost like switching channels on a muggle TV. For just a few seconds, Harry changed from the boy he'd fought earlier, to a boy about the same age who looked a lot like Harry, but obviously wasn't. His skin was tanned from the sun, his messy hair was a dark brown rather than black, his eyes were teal, his body was toned and muscular. He wore no glasses, his cloak was green, and he wore a leather jacket with a symbol with a pair of crossed wings on it. Tall, brown boots, and the same gear Harry had been wearing, earlier.

"What do you think of the real me, anyway? Not the shy, patient boy you thought I was, am I? I've got more self-control than people give me credit for, and I'm quite a good actor. No. I'm angry. Almost always angry. It felt good to take it out on you. If only I'd gotten you between my teeth, like that other Death Eater? Tasted your blood, felt each half of your corpse sliding down my throat? It's only fair, considering most of the blood in your veins was stolen from me." The boy asked.

" _What the hell_?"

"Oh, look! I'm doing it again! I can't really help it. My noggin sometimes wants to be Potter, and other times goes with Yeager. It sort of just happens. Doesn't really matter, though. I could easily kick your sorry, pale ass with both."

"With... _Yeager_? Explain, boy!"

Harry put up his hands, defensively. Alright, alright, I'll talk." He almost got Voldemort's hopes up. Almost.

"What you do, is you go down to the local muggle pharmacy, go ask for something called ' _Viagra_ ', and It'll go help you fuck yourself, old man!" Harry yelled.

"How dare-"

Just then, there were multiple whizzes of gas, and dozens of people appeared on top of the wall, dressed the exact same way Harry was. A word entered his mind. _Soldiers_. A particularly large man (Not Hagrid big, but tall, broad, and well built) stood out. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pair of rather impressive brown _eyebrows_.

"Ah, how my own memory amazes me, sometimes. They all look exactly the same as they did back in my day. Commander Erwin, you died a hero. It's good to see this version of you has both of your arms. And that's Captain Levi behind you? Mikasa, Armin, even my long-dead friends! Marco! Petra, Oulo, Gunther, Eld. You all died valiantly fighting Annie. But here, in my memory, in my heart, you are alive. Here, in my head. In my special place. This new threat, he does not belong here. This is our place. Let's drive him out, shall we?"

In response, all of them unsceathed their blades. _Oh, shit._

"What can I say? Some people are like clouds. Once they're gone, it's a beautiful day." Harry said with a grin.

Dumbledore watched the entire transaction from a distance. In terms of the organization of the mind and occlumency, he was quite sure Harry was tied with him and Snape if not even better at the art. How clever the boy must have been to not only block all this from Severus's prying eyes during lessons, but bring memories forth that made it look like he actually _'sucked and had no talent nor drive'_ to learn the art, as Severus put it during a round of complaints a month or so ago. When in fact, he was successfully beating the crap out of Voldemort inside the mind, one of the places he was known to be the most dangerous.

It appeared he was using characters in his own mind, his memories of people he had used to know, as weapons against invaders. An impressive technique that Dumbledore had never seen before. They slashed and soared around the Dark Lord, striking him with their blades and drawing blood. At this rate, he'd have no choice but to retreat out of Harry's mind.

Voldemort used a blast of magic, and a few soldiers were blown to bits, only to reappear a few seconds later, ready to go. One of them, a particularly short man with black bowl-cut hair, who was wearing an ascot (Harry had called him Captain Levi), kicked Voldemort in the chest hard enough to go flying over the wall. One of the giant, naked monsters made a grab for the falling human, but Voldemort disappeared and reappeared back at the crossroads between 'Hogwarts' and the Wall. Harry and all his 'friends' re-appeared around him as well and resumed their attack.

Just then, even more people started appearing. People from Hogwarts. Alive and dead. Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory, The Weasleys, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, and many others including a persona of himself.

" _Hello Darkness, my old friend... I've come to talk with you again... Because a vision's softly creeping... left its seeds while I was sleeping..._ " Harry sang. He was floating above the scene with his legs crossed, watching with a downright _evil_ look on his face.

Harry's mind-allies formed a circle around the enemy and passed him between each other with blows like a muggle pinball machine.

"This is for possessing my mind and body, _asshole_." Quirinus Quirrell snarled, sending Voldemort flying with a spell.

"Dirty-ass thing to do, tryin' to kill a kid!" A blonde man with a mustache slurred. Albus noted that unlike most of the other 'soldiers', he had a pair of roses as his symbol on his uniform rather than a pair of wings, and he wore no green cape like the others.

"I'm never going to grow up because of you, _monster_." Cedric Diggory said as he ricochet the Dark Lord to one of the 'soldiers'.

"No one messes with my brother!" A beautiful japanese girl wearing a red scarf roared, sending him to Sirius Black with a kick.

"Why can't you just _die_?" Sirius hollered, sending Voldemort to Alastor Moody, and it went on and on, until Harry himself, who had been floating just above the scene, watching with a smug smile on his face, broke the cycle with a simple order. "That's enough. It's my turn."

With that, a boy(?) with long blonde hair threw a bloody, weakened, humiliated Voldemort into the center of the circle. "Thank you, Armin." Harry said, landing a few feet away from him. A knife appeared in Harry's hand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go say 'Hi' to an old friend. I won't be but a minute." Harry said, with a look on his face that quite plainly read what the Dark Lord's fate was about to be. Voldemort's face clearly read: ' _Oh, shit.'_

"Hey, _Tom_. Long time no see!" Harry said, rushing at Voldemort. Harry pinned Voldemort down, and thrust the knife directly into his shoulder. Albus flinched at the sound. Voldemort screamed.

"Bet you didn't expect to see me like _this_ , did you _Asshole_?" Harry ripped the knife out and thrust it into his other shoulder. Albus flinched at the sound. Voldemort screamed.

"Do you have any idea how many people have _died_ because of you, you _bastard_?" Then he just kept doing it, over and over again, stabbing the Dark Lord over and over again! Dumbledore watched in horror, but was unable to look away. "This is for My _Parents_! This is for _Cedric_!" Voldemort was now coughing up blood.

"Choke on it! _Choke on my vengeance_! How does it _taste?_ Now die! You're an _animal_! You hear me? _No_! You're a _disease_! This is what you get you son of a bitch! This is what you get for being what you are! _Die_! _Die_! _Die_!"

In total (Albus couldn't help but count), Harry stabbed him thirty-seven times in the chest before Voldemort turned to his last option and disappeared from Harry's mind. Albus quickly added _'Get serious therapy for self and Harry Potter'_ to his mental list of things to do. When it was over, Harry was breathing hard, staring at where Voldemort had been. Slowly, Harry looked up, and stared right at him. Harry smiled, his face covered in blood. Dumbledore took a few steps back.

"I really am _fucked_ up, aren't I, Professor?" Harry chuckled. "I'm glad I had an audience for that, no matter how small it was. But I don't want you in my head, either. Goodbye." Harry said. He made a motion with his hand.

Dumbledore felt a gentle push, and when he opened his eyes, he wasn't in Harry's mind anymore. He was on his knees in front of Harry's unconscious physical body, surrounded by the others. But they weren't looking at him, or Harry.

Nope, they were staring, wands drawn, at Lord Voldemort. _Lord_ , he was a mess. There were stab wounds galore all over his body, he was bruised and tattered from the blows of Harry's allies. There was also a large gash over his left eye, on his forehead, from a soldier's blade. The only thing keeping him alive, undoubtedly, were his horcruxes.

Dumbledore was _not_ missing out on this opportunity.

"He is completely insane." Voldemort rasped, staring at Harry with wide eyes.

"What gave that away, Tom? When he started singing _'Sound of Silence'_ , his glee at your suffering, or perhaps what he was saying as he stabbed you thirty-seven times in the chest?" Albus asked.

"Harry did _what_ , now?" Sirius black asked aloud next to him. His comment was ignored.

"Fuck you, Dumbledore!" He-who-must-not-be-named hissed.

"In the boy's defense, _you_ invaded his mind. When you mess with fire, you are bound to get burned."

The Dark Lord raised his wand at the same time Dumbledore sent a spell back at his own side, sending everyone flying backwards, away from the fight. Both the Orders of the Phoenix and Mongoose jumped to their feet (except for Harry, who was unconscious), wands out, ready to defend themselves or assist Dumbledore at a moment's notice.

The fight everyone had been waiting for... Dumbledore VS Voldemort... ended up not happening. At that moment, almost all of the floo networks activated at once, and Ministry officials and Aurors started flooding the room. Of course, all of them froze like a deer in the headlights (as the muggles put it) when they saw the Dark Lord. And honestly, Ginny thought Voldemort looked just as surprised and displeased to see them as they were to see him. He disappeared just seconds before everyone snapped out of it.

"Good God! He's back! You-know-who's back!" Cornelius Fudge cried. _No shit, Sherlock._

Once Dumbledore had the chaos and pandemonium calmed down at the revelation of Voldemort's return, all of the students were sent back to Hogwarts that very evening. Even including Harry, Dumbledore had insisted he be treated at the Hogwarts Hospital Wing rather than at St. Mungos, which was wise, considering they weren't ready to inform the world that Harry was a possible sociopath/psychopath who could turn into a monster twice as big as a giant.

When questioned about the sickening amount of Death Eater gore and bloodshed decorating the Ministry lobby, Dumbledore took full responsibility, claiming he'd used an experimental spell to get the Death Eaters away from the children, but had used a bit too much force into it, and had blown most of them to smithereens. Dumbledore being the powerful wizard he was, the green-looking auror interrogating them had believed him.

Sirius Black was also to be at last given a trial, soon. That very day, in fact. One Death Eater had been found alive on the battlefield near one of the floo fireplaces, having failed to escape. He was missing a leg from one of Harry's attacks, and he had a fake silver hand... It was Peter Pettigrew, aka: Wormtail. The real traitor to the Potters and the Order, and the wizard who'd really killed all those muggles with one spell.

That fact alone had been enough probable cause for the Aurors to hesitate in calling a Dementor to kiss Sirius, and he would now finally be getting a trial for his _'crimes'_. When Amelia Bones, head of the Aurors, heard that Sirius had never gotten a trial, she was absolutely furious, and demanded that Sirius's trial be held immediately.

And so, pretty much all of the Order of the Phoenix plus Ron and Hermione stayed behind at the Ministry to serve as witnesses in Sirius's trial, while Luna, Neville, Ginny, Harry (who was still unconscious), and Dumbledore used a floo to return to Hogwarts. They arrived directly in the hospital wing. Dumbledore gave Madame Pomfrey a brief overview of what had transpired, and quickly returned to the ministry to deal with Sirius's (hopefully) quick and speedy trial.

Madame Pomfrey gave all three of them a stern talking-to once Dumbledore was gone, scolding them for going off to go against Voldemort, muttering under her breath about _'how much worse it could have been'_. She also promised to give Harry a good scolding once he awoke, and one to Ron and Hermione as well once they returned to Hogwarts.

Neville had more scrapes and bruises than Luna or Ginny did, and was more shaken up by his encounter with Bellatrix Lestrange, so he got treated first for his injuries and for shock. Madame Pomfrey had just finished up with Neville and was moving on to Luna when the doors to the hospital wing sung open. Ginny looked up, expecting Dumbledore or someone who had been present at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries to be coming in, but was rather surprised when Professor Severus Snape strode into the room and immediately made his way to Harry's side.

Wait, Ginny was under the impression that Snape, the _meanest_ teacher in Hogwarts history, had a particular distaste for Harry. So why was he rushing to unconscious Harry's bedside?

"Potter, you _idiot_!" Snape scolded the unconscious boy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Severus! Don't touch him! I don't know how badly he's hurt!" Madame Pomfrey scolded. Snape quickly jerked his hand back.

Ginny wanted to say that Harry wasn't hurt, but couldn't. He may be healed on the outside, but who knew what internal damage had been done? It wasn't every day a teenage boy turned into a giant monster. Plus, who knew what damage had been done to his mind when the Dark Lord had tried to invade it? There was no way to know for sure.

"You should be proud of him, Professor." Luna Lovegood said. Snape turned to her quickly with a scowl. Ginny was both shocked and impressed. Usually, students tried to avoid being noticed by Professor Snape at all costs, yet Luna had directly and unprovokedly addressed him with no hit of fear whatsoever.

"What reason do I have to be proud of him? Proud of what? Running off to get himself and his friends killed? Falling right into a trap set by the Dark Lord himself?" Snape snapped.

"No. Though, I suppose that was pretty stupid of him. See, while we were there, You-know-who tried to possess Harry." Luna said.

Snape's eyes widened... wait, was that _concern_? Severus Snape, _concerned_ for Harry Potter?

"But he couldn't. Fifteen seconds flat, and Harry threw him out. It was _incredible_! The Dark Lord was really beat up, you know. He had stab wounds and bruises all over his body. Harry beat the crap out of him." Luna said, as Madame Pomfrey began to treat her wounds.

"It's true!" Ginny said, confirming the Ravenclaw's claims.

"Yeah, ya shoulda seen him. Harry kicked ass." Neville said. Ginny looked over at him, and Neville nodded firmly in response.

"Language, Longbottom. And how is that possible? No matter how hard I tried to teach him occlumency, he was hopeless."

"Or maybe that's just what he wanted you to think." Luna said. She may have been kind of weird, but Luna was one of the most intuitive people Ginny had ever met.

Snape said no more, but made himself comfortable in a chair beside Harry with his head propped up on his arm, staring at the boy with a thoughtful expression on his face. Waiting to be treated, Ginny suddenly recalled something Harry had told her once, but she had thought little of it... until now. Now, it all made sense.

_"Ginny, if the crimson arrow rips through the twilight, and if the moment for war comes, give my house elf the codeword, 'Shigashina', and he'll unlock the trunk of my secrets. Then you, and all I wish to know, will know the truth about me."_

No matter how many times Ginny had questioned Harry about it, he wouldn't budge. She had thought he was perhaps referring to the Chamber of Secrets. But now, Harry had recited those exact words in a song of war. _"Your crimson arrow rips through the twilight... This is the moment for war."_ This was the time he had been referring to, surely. Harry's secret was out, and now there were certain people he wanted to know the truth, and certain people he did not. Surely, if he'd told her that, she was one of those people?

At that moment, Hedwig flew through one of the open windows and landed on Harry's bed. She didn't nudge her master, she didn't make a sound. She just sat perched there, loyal and silent, waiting for him to wake up.

After Madame Pomfrey treated her injuries, Ginny fell asleep in the hospital wing with quite a lot to think about.

She awoke sometime later to the sound of a floo going off. Ginny opened her eyes and sat up groggily, stretching. The exhausted members of the Order of the Phoenix, plus Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione of course, had returned... along with an absolutely jubilant Sirius Black, as a dog, jumping all over everyone with his tail wagging with great joy. He turned back into a man and exclaimed, "Free at last, free at last! _Hallelujah_ , I am free at last!" One stern look from Madame Pomfrey, and he quickly shut his mouth.

Madame Pomfrey sat down everyone with even the slightest injury (so, everyone but Dumbledore) and started going around treating them, starting with Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore went straight over to Professor Snape. Ginny knew what he was about to tell him, and she couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"Severus, sitting here next to Potter like a loyal watchdog, I didn't know you cared." The Headmaster said.

"Headmaster, you know as well as I why I am sitting here." Snape sneered.

Dumbledore put his hands up defensively. "Ah yes, I am very aware. You've made it very clear. Now, Severus, there is a matter that has come up that I think you should know about Harry."

"What else could possibly be up with Potter?" Snape asked. Ginny really did have to agree with the Potions Master on that one, Harry already had so much on his shoulders as the Boy-Who-Lived, it was hard to imagine Harry having anything else on his plate. And yet... the events in the Department of Mysteries had proven it possible.

"Something rather _big_ , Severus." Dumbledore replied. "See, shortly after the Order , I mean the Phoenix, not the Mongoose, arrived and joined the battle, something inside Harry must have snapped, because he, as the muggles put it, _'lost it'_. He used a spell to change his clothes to what he's wearing now, I'm sure you noticed his odd attire, and summoned the device he's wearing. He _flew_ , Severus. With that gear alone, he killed, not wounded, _killed_ , at least two Death Eaters, by slicing them open with his swords, and then, I am told that he disarmed a Death Eater, challenged him to hand-to-hand combat, and took his head off with his bare hands!"

"Got that right! He bitch-slapped the bastard's head clean off! One blow! _Gone_!" Sirius exclaimed.

" _Language_!" Remus snapped.

Dumbledore conjured a flask with his wand, then used his wand to pull a silvery strand of memory from his temple. He put it in the flask and handed it to Snape.

"What happened when I got there, you would have to see to believe, Severus. There is simply no way to put it into words. Take this to my office. I believe you know where my pensive is?"

"Of course, Headmaster." Snape said, taking it from Dumbledore. Snape stood, and looked at Harry one last time. "You'd better not die, Potter." Snape said.

"He'll be fine, Severus. His energy is severely depleted, he's exhausted, but give him a few days at most and he'll be awake." Madame Pomfrey said, not looking away from her work, treating Remus Lupin for the aches in his body, resulting from the Dark Lord's torture curse. Snape nodded, and swiftly left the Hospital Wing, his robes billowing out behind him.

A minute or so after Snape left, there was a loud ' _crack_ ', and Harry's free house-elf, Dobby, appeared in the middle of the room and rushed to Harry.

"Oh, Harry Potter! Harry Potter! What for is you doing these dangerous things? Harry Potter will get imself' killed! Yes he will! Dobby will let no harm come to Harry Potter! Reckless, stupid Harry Potter! Oh, and you's wearing your gear! They's seen! They know! Foolish Harry Potter!"

"He'll be fine, Dobby! Now be quiet! This is a hospital wing!" Madame Pomfrey scolded.

Dobby's ears drooped, and he shut his mouth. He clambered onto Harry's bed, sitting down at the foot. Now or never.

Ginny crawled as close to Harry's bed as she could from her current position and said, "Dobby, _psst_ , Dobby!", waving her hands to get the elf's attention. Dobby looked up at her with a questioning look on his face, and Ginny motioned for him to come over. Dobby slid off of Harry's bed and walked over to her.

"Is Miss Ginny Weasley needing Dobby?" Dobby asked.

"Er, yes Dobby, uh, Harry told me to tell you, uh... _Shiganshina?_ "

"Oh goodness! You's seen Harry's titan form, too! Oh, Harry Potter will be wanting you to know everything! Yes he will!" Dobby snapped his fingers, and disappeared with a ' _crack_ '.

...

Not long after diving into Dumbledore's memory, a very pale (even more so than usual) Severus Snape emerged from the pensive, not knowing what to think other than _'what the f_ _uck_ _?'_

What happened to the brat he thought he knew? Part of him wanted to strangle the boy for his stupidity and arrogance! Speaking to Lord Voldemort in such a manner! Did Harry have a death wish? For himself and for everyone else? Severus couldn't remember the last time he had heard that much obscene language out of an adult, much less a fifteen year old boy! And yet... part of him was impressed that the boy'd had the balls to speak to the Dark Lord like that. He was also impressed at the boy's occlumency skills. But why had he chosen to hide that talent from him? The amount of grief he would not have given the boy over it was simply indescribable.

Then... there was the monster, the 'Titan', as Harry had called it. What Severus had seen was nothing short of impossible. There was no such thing. Nothing like that had ever been seen nor heard of! But... Harry had turned into one, so they must exist.

Severus stormed back into the hospital wing just as the house elf, Dobby, appeared with a loud ' _crack_ ', dragging a large trunk.

"Dobby, what is that?" Ginny Weasley asked.

"Is what Mr. Harry Potter wants everyone to know, Miss Ginny." Dobby said. "Everyone he wants to know and see with their own two eyes!" Dobby opened the trunk and pulled out a piece of parchment. He started reading from it. "Mister Ron Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Luna Lovegood, Mister Neville Longbottom, Professors Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape, Misters Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, and finally Remus Lupin. All of yous who I just said, need to meet Dobby in Dumbledore's office as soon as possible, all together."

"Whatever for?" Severus asked/snapped.

"Harry Potter has some memories he wants his friends to see!" Dobby said.

"Dobby, if Harry wants us to know something, why don't you just tell us? You seem to know." Hermione said.

"Dobby does know, Miss Hermione, Harry Potter has shown Dobby. Dobby is the only one Harry Potter has trusted with his greatest secret. I wants to tell you, but yous would not truly understand, unless Harry Potter himself explained it to you, and showed you. That's why Harry Potter brewed these potions and left yous these memories. If you wants to know, you has to come." Dobby said. Then, he and the trunk disappeared again, presumably to Dumbledore's office.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments. Severus was the first to speak. "Why the bloody hell would he invite me to this 'inner circle'? He hates me!"

"How should we know? I'm afraid I don't think I know anything about Harry, anymore." Dumbledore said, rubbing his temples.

"I think the best thing we can do is do as he says. We don't know when Harry will wake up, so if he's left us memories to explain, then we should look at them. If Madame Pomfrey says it's okay, I think we should go meet Dobby as soon as possible." Hermione said.

"I agree with Miss Granger, Albus." Minerva said. Snape could only assume she'd come in while Snape was looking at Dumbledore's memories, and that all had been explained.

"As do I." Black said.

"As much as I hate to agree with you Black, I agree as well." Severus said.

"Oh shut up. We don't know why he invited you anyway, Snivellus!"

"For God's sake, Sirius! That is it! It is time for us to stop this childish feud! We are on the same side of the battlefield as Snape, now! Drop that _horrid_ name, already! I didn't stand up for you when we were in school Severus, and I'm sorry. But I am, now. Whether we know why Harry invited Snape or not, he _did_ , and we have to respect that whether we hate each other or not!" Lupin snapped.

Snape for once, was speechless. He had never, never, in his wildest dreams, ever thought that he'd hear a Marauder apologizing to him. Black was looking at Lupin in shock, but after a moment, he shot his friend a dirty look, and turned away.

"Wait! I don't have a precise explanation, but I do have what Harry told me in japanese before he transformed." Miss Granger said. Immediately, all eyes were on Hermione.

"I can't believe we forgot about that! Go ahead and spill it, Hermione!" Ron said.

"He said," Hermione cleared her throat and began to speak.

_"'Hermione, tell this to the others if I don't survive this. Sirius has always been the closest thing to a Dad I've ever had. It was an honor to be his Godson, and I love him.'"_

At those words, Sirius Black looked over at the unconscious boy beside him, grabbed Harry's hand, and squeezed. "I love you too, Harry." He said quietly.

" _'Ron was my first friend. I thank him for that. I had my will written up years ago, there's a few things for him and several of the others as well.'_ "

"Don't go sayin' stuff like that, Harry! You're my best friend! You're alive, and you're going to wake up, you have to!" Ron said, looking over at Harry.

"' _Lupin, you're_ _probably_ _about to find out we're both monsters. Maybe that's why we got along so well. I know how you feel. Thanks for the patronus lessons last year and for being such a good friend.'_ "

"Oh Harry..." Lupin said quietly.

"' _Mad-Eye, I am sorry about your year in captivity. It was my fault, they used you to get to me. If I don't make it out alive, kill as many Death Eaters as you can for me.'_ "

"Goddamnit, Potter! That wasn't your fault! I've never thought for a moment that it was! And I'll kill em' with you right there beside me, you mark my words, boy!" Alastor Moody said to the unconscious boy with a pointing finger.

" _'Dumbledore, I've never fully trusted you, and you sometimes make me feel like a pawn. But I have always loved and respected you anyway.'"_

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore said nothing.

" _'Ginny, I like you_ _too.'_ "

At those words, Ginny Weasley turned a scarlet red and looked over at Harry in shock.

" _'Neville, even if you're about to crap yourself, never show your enemies fear. Make your parents proud. You are braver and stronger than you think you are.'_ "

"Aw Harry, I'll sure try my best." The usually shy boy said with confidence.

" _'Tell Professor McGonagall that It was an honor and a pleasure to be a member of her house.'_ "

"Potter..." Minerva said quietly, dabbing at tears in the corner of her eyes. Snape knew that despite her strictness, she had a soft spot for every child in that stepped through the gates of Hogwarts to learn. She loved them as her own, for she had no children of her own, and may God have mercy on anyone who threatened them under her watch.

" _'And as surprising as it sounds, I want you to tell the Potions Master at Hogwarts that I know what he never wanted me to know. He made a mistake, I forgive him, and I know my Mum does, too. And despite how we've always treated each other, I do not hate you, I just played the part because I knew you wanted me to hate you. Tell him to stop regretting, as well. Regret is a pointless emotion. Instead of feeling regret, try to look for the lesson. A friend of mine once told me that whenever I made a decision, no matter what the outcome, to never regret it. No matter what kind of wisdom dictates you the option you should pick, no one will be able to tell you if it's right or wrong until you arrive to some kind of outcome from your choice. The only thing we're allowed to do... is to believe that we won't regret the choice we make. But we must try not to. Look at your surroundings, look at your resources, look at your options, and make a choice. No regrets. If you regret, it can drive you insane, and dull future decisions. So stop regretting. The past is in the past. It might hurt, but it's over, now. Move on.'_ "

Snape looked over at the unconscious boy in shock. Harry knew about him and Lily? He knew and never asked about her? He knew and didn't hate him? He forgave him? 'Stop regretting.' How could he ever stop regretting? He'd destroyed his friendship with his best friend and it was because of him that the woman he loved was dead! How could he not regret it?

" _'And finally, Hermione, you're going to do great things someday. You're one of my best friends in the whole world. You're not going to understand what's about to happen, it's going to be big and loud and scary, and I'm about to kill a lot of people. Tell Dobby I showed you all my other side, and he will have something to show you. There will be instructions. Follow them. Then everything will make sense. But no matter what: know this, no matter how bad it looks, I would never kill you. I would never eat any of you. I'll never be like them. Never.'_ "

At that, Hermione curled up with her arms wrapped around her legs, and leaned on Ron's shoulder, looking sad.

"'Like them'?" What is that supposed to mean?" Minerva asked.

"Albus, I believe he's referring to the other giants that were in his mind." Severus said.

"I agree, Severus."

"Other giants?" Everyone who had been there said at once.

"Yes. Harry's mind is organized in a way I have never seen before. When you enter it, you find yourself at the intersection of a cobblestone path in the middle of a large, grassy field. Follow one path, and you reach Hogwarts. Follow the other, and you reach a huge wall. A wall to end all walls. It's... _massive_ in height and thickness, made of a hard material I've never seen before. All around it, there are giants similar to the one Harry turned into. But, they were _hideous_. They lacked the masculine beauty that Harry's form possessed. They were naked, out-of-proportion, with large stomachs, or heads, or other parts bigger or smaller than they should be. And they all had wide, rather creepy smiles. Some, like Harry, had no lips at all. Some were walking around, others were clawing at the side of the wall. They seemed to be completely on 'autopilot', as the muggles say, functioning entirely on instinct, with no intelligence whatsoever. Harry called them ' _Titans_ '. And based on what he said as he taunted the Dark Lord, it's safe to assume they... _eat people_."

Everyone, other than Snape, who had already seen the wall and its' monsters, and who had already come to this conclusion, looked at Dumbledore in incredulous horror.

Once everyone whose presence Harry had requested was cleared by Madame Pomfrey to leave the hospital wing, all ten of them made a silent march to Dumbledore's office. Albus gave the stone gargoyle the password ( _"Chocolate frogs!"_ ), and a minute later, they were in Dumbledore's office. Dobby the house elf was already waiting for them, with a vial of memories in hand and a pensive ready, having enlarged Dumbledore's enough so that all eleven of them could dunk their heads in it.

"Hello, Ladieses and Gentlemen!" Dobby said.

"Dobby." Albus acknowledged.

"May I ask for at least some clue as for what we are about to see?" Severus asked.

"I won't tell yous anything excepts that it's horrible! SImply horrible! Dobby still has nightmares from when Harry Potter showed him, yes he does! Oh, but no matter what you see, you musn't judge! You mustn't judge Eren Yeager!"

"Eren Yeager? I thought this was about Harry." Sirius Black and Ronald Weasley said at once.

"Ahh! Dobby has said too much, already! No more questions!" And with that, Dobby uncorked the vial of memories, and dumped them into the pensive. The water swirled with silver light. Then, Dobby got out ten identical vials of potions. One for each of them, no doubt. Severus recognized it, immediately.

"The El _ixir of Understanding_?" Why would he want us to drink that?" Severus asked.

"The what?" Ron asked.

"Doesn't that give the drinker the ability to understand all human languages for twenty-four hours?" Hermione asked.

"Why would he want us to drink that?" Severus repeated.

"In Harry Potter's memories yous are all abouts to see, everybody speaks _Japanese_." Dobby said.

 _Well, then it makes sense for him to want us to understand what everyone's saying._ Severus said to himself.

Dobby passed out the potions. Then, Everyone started walking around the large bowl, finding a spot with enough distance from anyone else to dunk their heads without knocking heads with anyone. Severus put himself between Miss Lovegood and Alastor Moody. In order, from him clockwise, it went: Severus, then Mad Eye, Minerva, Albus, Remus Lupin, Black, Miss Granger, Mr. Ron Weasley, Mr. Neville Longbottom, Miss Luna Lovegood, then back to himself again.

"Alright, everyone, no matter what we see, we musn't judge Harry." Sirius said, looking straight at him.

"You're absolutely right, Sirius." Minerva said. "We don't know what else the boy's been through that we don't know about." She said.

"Bottoms up, then. We'd best drink these, first." Moody said. Everyone did so. Snape nearly gagged at the taste. HOnestly, why did most potions taste so bloody _awful_?

"Right, then. On the count of three?" Dumbledore suggested.

People nodded, and Lupin started the count. "Three..."

Granger counted, "Two..."

Albus finished. "One!"

Then, everyone dunked their heads into Harry's memories... Or maybe more like Harry's nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

When the ten of them first entered Potter's memories, they found themselves in a large empty room. "What are we doing in the room of requirement?" Neville asked.

" _Hello."_ A familiar voice said. Everyone turned, and there was Harry James Potter, looking at them in the same uniform as before. Well, not _at_ them, but _in their general direction_. He was standing tall and proud, at attention, with his hands held behind his back, his feet apart, and his chest out. _Like a soldier,_ Mad-Eye thought.

The back wall was set up with four large flags and a large map under them. The map looked a bit like a strange bullseye, with one big circle, and two smaller circles inside it, and each circle had four little U-shaped extensions on them. One to the north, south, east, and west. Each circle also had a similar crest next to it, each with the head of a different woman. As for the flags, All of them were emerald green in color, but the crests on each of them were different. The first was a crest with two crossed swords on it. The second had a pair of red roses on it with white thorny stems and leaves. The third, the head of a green unicorn with a white mane and horn on it. Finally, the fourth crest was a pair of crossed wings. The wing on top was white, and the wing on the bottom was blue.

" _Do not try to interact with me, I am setting this up so I have a memory that explains all of this to you before you begin. After all, isn't it easier to understand a story if you know the setting?"_ Memory-Harry asked. " _Now, the first thing I'd like to ask all of you is this: have you ever heard of reincarnation?... It's the rebirth of a soul in a new body. Well, I'm not sure if it's ever happened before, but it happened to me. I lived another life, before this one. In the past of an alternate universe. A terrible, wretched place where there was no magic, and all of humanity was nearly extinct._

" _But, I'm getting ahead of myself. About a hundred years before I was born into my first life, they appeared. Giant, humanoid creatures with a taste for our blood. We called them, the Titans. The brute strength of these aberrations trumped an average person's many times over. We, humanity, were shoved to the brink of extinction almost overnight. The survivors erected walls Maria, Rose, and Sina. Withdrawing behind them for just over one hundred years. I was ten years old when this uneasy peace ended._

" _The military was divided into three main regiments:"_ Harry pulled out his wand and pointed at the last flag, the one with the unicorn on it. " _The Military Police, who served and protected the King and his people."_ He pointed at the second flag, the one with the roses, " _the Garrison Regiment, who patrolled and protected the walls."_ He pointed to the third flag, the one with the crossed wings, " _And the Scouting Legion, also known as the Wings of Freedom, the Scouting Regiment, and the Recon Corp. What can I say? They had a lot of names. They went outside the walls to fight the Titans, and try to reclaim the lands that were rightfully ours."_ Alastor noticed the pride and admiration in his voice, and guessed that if he _was_ a soldier, that was probably the regiment he'd joined. Eren pointed to the first flag. " _Plus, there was the Cadet Corps, which was made up only of new recruits in training to join one of the other three, and the teachers who taught them._

" _Ha, but here I am now, getting ahead of myself, again. In my previous life, I was born to Carla and Grisha Yeager, quite possibly the best parents a boy in my world could have asked for, on March 30 of the year 835, in Shagashina district of wall Maria, here." Harry said, pulling out his wand and pointing at the U-shaped extension on the south side of Wall Maria. "My father was a brilliant doctor, who single handedly saved all of Wall Maria and its' districts from the plague. My Mother was quite possibly one of the kindest people you could ever meet, but she was a stern Mom, and wasn't afraid to yank me hard on the ear when I got out of line. My name was Eren, Eren Yeager. I also had an adopted sister named Mikasa. She was really quiet, didn't talk much. She pretty much said what needed to be said and that was that. She was just as tough as she was beautiful, and that was really saying something. She was also_ really _strong. She was a brilliant fighter, even at a young age, and all of the children who dared pick on me, or my best friend, Armin Alert, were_ terrified _of her. She could kick all of their asses with one hand behind her back!"_

" _I had it a lot better than a lot of kids in my earliest years. But, I didn't live a charmed life, either. I had anger issues, and dreams that were... outside the norm, even taboo. That made it difficult for me to make friends. Until Mikasa came along when I was about nine, Armin was the only friend I had. He actually inspired my earliest dreams to leave the walls and take back the Earth from the Titans. Books about the outside world were strictly illegal, and the penalty for having one was high, but Armin somehow got his hands on one, and he showed it to me._

" _I couldn't believe what was out there! Lands covered in sand as far as the eye could see? Apparently, those were called 'deserts', and_ they _stole it from us. A body of_ saltwater _that never ended? No way! Never in my wildest dreams could I ever imagine that something as valuable as salt came in an infinite supply, somewhere. Our ancestors called it the 'ocean', or the 'sea', and_ they _stole it from us. Vast lands covered in ice? Exotic fruits and animals?_ They _stole it from us. Sad, isn't it? We'd never even seen deserts, rainforests, the poles. We'd never even seen our own_ ocean _, for God's sake!_

" _I dreamed of enlisting in the Wings of Freedom as soon as I was old enough to enlist. Training began at the age of twelve, and ended at the age of fifteen. Armin and I were very proud and very vocal about our dreams, and most people didn't feel the same way. Most were perfectly happy to live behind the walls like_ cattle _. Eating and sleeping their pathetic lives away. For that reason, we were bullied and harassed by the other kids in Shiganshina."_

Harry, Eren, whichever, took a deep breath. " _But, when I was nine years old, the trauma began. You see someone get killed? Maybe even someone you know? A parent? A child? A friend? That's trauma. You go to war? That there's trauma. Get raped? Trauma. Get tortured? Trauma. Walk in on a murder scene to find two innocent people dead and their daughter missing? Trauma. Run into the murderers/kidnappers and murder two of them and watch the third one die? Guess what? That's trauma. You'd know a thing or two about that, wouldn't you? Dumbledore? Snape? Mad-Eye? Lupin? All of you fought in the first wizard's war. You've all got your fair share of trauma. Well, so do I. It came with me from my first life. And that began in the year 844, Wall Maria. I was nine years old."_

Then, the scene changed.

It was raining. Raining hard. A little boy and a man, his father, stood at the door of a log cabin on the edge of a dense forest. In the distance, Alastor could see the wall. Wall Maria. And what a wall it was! Even from the distance they were at, Alastor could tell it was huge. His magical eye zoomed in on it, and he could see cannons on the top, facing outwards, and soldiers milling about on patrol.

Alastor turned back to the boy and his father. The boy looked like a younger version of Harry, minus the glasses and scar, with dark brown hair and tan skin. He was wearing a little black cloak and a red scarf to protect him from the cold. He was rather adorable. _That's Harry in his previous life. Eren Yeager._ Alastor said to himself. The man next to him, knocking on the door to the cabin, had the same hair color and skin, but his hair was long, he had a small beard, and he was wearing a pair of glasses very similar to the pair Harry wore all the time in this life. He was wearing a blue cloak. _Nice to meet you, Grisha Yeager._ Mad-Eye thought.

"Mikasa?" Eren asked.

"That's right. She's a girl your age. There aren't any other children around here, so get along with her."

"That depends on her attitude." Eren said. Alastor could hear hostility in his voice. This kid was bullied, Harry had said, he didn't trust other kids easily.

"Eren," Grisha said gently, "This is why you only have one friend." Grisha said. He then turned to the door. "Huh? Maybe they're not home." Grisha asked, knocking again. "Mr. Ackerman? It's Dr. Yeager." He called. Grisha opened the door. "Pardon the intrusion." He froze, and his eyes went wide.

"What's wrong?" Little Eren asked. Silence. "Hey, Dad?"

Grisha slowly opened the door, and started going into the house, then, he rushed forwards. Little Eren, along with the ten people visiting his memories, looked inside, and blood went cold. There was blood everywhere. And there upon the floor, laid Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman, dead. Obviously murdered in cold blood. The father, from a stab wound to the liver. The mother, from a hatchet wound on her skull and shoulder. Blood was pooled and splattered all over the floor, it decorated the furniture, walls, and windows. Grisha was checking the father's vitals. "Damnit!" He said, when he found none. He rushed to the mother. "Damn it!" He sighed, realizing she was dead as well. Grisha turned back to his son.

" **Shield his eyes, you fool."** Alastor heard Minerva say quietly next to him. " **Shield his eyes from this horrible sight. He's** ** _nine_** **. He has no place seeing something like this."**

" **As much as I agree with you, Minerva, be quiet."** Albus said.

"Eren, is there a girl nearby? Did you see Mikasa?" Grisha asked his son.

"I don't think so." Little Eren said. His eyes were wide. Haunted. Whatever innocence may have been there, was gone. Slaughtered just like the man and woman, cold and dead upon the floor.

"I see." Grisha said. "I'm going to call the Military Police and request an investigation. You go wait at the base of the mountain. Understand, Eren?" Grisha then repeated himself. "Eren!"

But Eren was only half-listening. He was staring at the bloody scene with those eyes. Those haunted, teal eyes. _Trauma._ Mad-Eye thought, remembering what Harry had said.

The scene changed. Eren, traumatized little Eren, was walking alone, to the foot of the mountain, as he'd been told to do. It was the same day. His clothes hadn't changed, and it was still raining. Eren looked down, and saw several sets of footprints in the mud. Suddenly, he snapped out of it.

"Those... _bastards!_ " The boy snarled. "That must be the way they took her. Sorry, Dad. I won't be going to the foot of the mountain. They'll be long gone by the time the Military Police arrive. Hold on, Mikasa. I'm coming." Eren following the footprints.

" **What is he** ** _thinking_** **?"** Minerva asked.

" **Have you ever known Harry to shy away from danger when someone's life depended on it?"** Lupin asked.

" **I salute the kid. He's right. The Military Police** ** _wouldn't_** **arrive in time. Let's just hope he does this right.** " Mad-Eye said.

" **Maybe, but-"** Minerva started to argue.

" **Quiet! Look!"** Severus said, pointing.

Ahead, little Eren had come across a cabin, hidden deep in the woods. He approached it cautiously, walked up onto the front porch, and peeked inside one of the windows. Inside a nearly furnitureless room, it's once green, faded wallpaper peeling, There were two men arguing about something, and a beautiful little asian girl, about nine years old, laying on the floor. Her hands were tied behind her back. She wasn't fighting, she wasn't moving. Her eyes were cold and emotionless from the shock and horror of what they had seen: the murder of her Mommy and Daddy. She was staring straight ahead at nothing. If it weren't for the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, Alastor would have thought she was dead. _Mikasa Ackerman._

Eren approached the door cautiously, and opened it to find himself in a foyer. There were coats hanging on the walls, and barrels lined up along the walls. Eren pressed his ear to the door to the next room and eavesdropped. From what he heard, it sounded like these bastards were planning on selling that beautiful, innocent little girl into an illegal sex trade. There were several knives sitting on top of one of the barrels. Eren reached over and picked one up. There was a broomstick leaning on the far wall. Eren tiptoed over to it and tied the knife tightly to the end of it with some string that had been hanging on the wall. _He's making a spear_. Eren leaned it on the wall closer to the door and picked up another knife.

" **Smart lad, going for a weapon."** Alastor muttered.

Eren took a deep breath, and suddenly, looked to the sky for a few seconds without blinking. Tears quickly brimmed his eyes.

" **What's he doing?"** Ron whispered.

" **Wait- I think I know what he's up to! Eren, er- Harry, that's brilliant!"** Hermione whispered back. Mad-Eye was pretty sure he knew what Eren was doing as well. With tears brimming in the corners of his eyes, Eren hid the knife behind his back, took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door just a crack. In the silence and tension, the _creak_ was deafening. The two men snapped to attention. The one sitting down stood up, and they gasped in alarm.

"Uh... Excuse me." Eren said in a nervous, frightened, innocent little voice. He was digging up all of his self-control, because Alastor could feel the rage rushing off of him in waves.

One of the men rushed forwards, and yanked the door open all the way violently. "Hey, you brat! What are you doing here?!" He screamed at the child.

Eren looked up, false fear in his eyes. "Um, uh... I... was lost in the forest... and I saw this cabin..." Eren said. Alastor had to say, he was an impressive little actor.

The unsuspecting child-trafficker looked back at his partner, and the fatter man made two flat motions with his hand. Alastor was pretty sure he knew what it meant, because the next second, the man at the door's entire demeanor changed.

"A kid shouldn't be walking around the forest alone." The man smiled and knelt down to Eren's level and rubbed his head affectionately. "There are scary wolves roaming there. But you won't have anything to worry about if you come with–" He was cut off by Eren's knife plunging straight into his heart.

"Thanks, Mister. I get it now," Eren said, using his free arm to push the man's hand off of his head. "so die, you bastard!" He said. The man's body dropped to the floor with a loud * _thud*_.

The second man stood up so fast, the chair he'd been sitting on fell over. "You kidding me?!" He asked angrily.

" **Preventing you from selling a nine year old girl into the sex trade, you bastard."** Sirius muttered beside Alastor.

Eren closed the door, grabbed his makeshift spear, and backed up. When the second man barged in with a hatchet, Eren rushed at him with a furious yell/battle cry before he could even react and plunged the spear into his throat. The man stumbled backwards and landed on his back on the floor. Eren jumped on him, straddling his body, took the first knife, already bloody with his partner's blood, and plunged it into the man's chest. Pulled out, stuck it in. Stab. Stab. Stab. Over and over. Droplets of crimson blood flew everywhere. Eren's eyes burned with a rage that was surely as terrifying as the fires of hell. All the while, Eren Yeager screamed.

"AAAAAAAUGH! YOU GODDAMN ANIMALS! _DIE! DIE!_ THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE! YOU HAD IT COMING! STAY DOWN FOR GOOD, YOU ANIMAL! _..._ "

When Eren finally stopped, when he was too tired to keep stabbing the corpse, when his rationality finally returned, he sat back over his kill, breathing hard, knife in hand, looking at the ceiling. From the window behind him, light streamed into the room, making Eren's figure mostly a silhouette. He wiped the sweat from his brow and the angry tears from his eyes, looked over at Mikasa and said in a soft voice that was sincere, gentle, and compassionate, "It's alright now. Don't worry."

Eren stood up and walked slowly and calmly over to Mikasa, trying not to frighten her. He lifted her body up so she was no longer laying on the ground like a sack of meat, and Mikasa stayed sitting up so that Eren could use the bloody murder weapon to cut her ropes.

"You're Mikasa, right? I'm Eren. I'm Dr. Yeager's son. I'm sure you've met him before. I tagged along with him to your house for medical examinations. And there..."

Mikasa was rubbing her red, sore wrists. "What happened to the third man?" She asked.

Eren gasped, clearly not aware there _was_ a third man. There were footsteps behind them, and when the two children turned around, there stood parent murder/child kidnapper number three, staring shocked at the sight of his dead comrades. That look changed to anger, and before Eren could reach the knife, there was a boot that kicked him hard in the side, sending him tumbling across the room.

"Did you do it?" He asked. He grabbed Eren by the hair and lifted him off the floor so his fingers could wrap around Eren's little neck, holding him aloof and strangling him. Eren's fingers grabbed the man's hands, trying to fight the strong hands cutting off his oxygen. "Did _you_ do it?!" The man yelled. "Did you?! I'll kill you! You're dead meat!"

Mikasa stared in horror. She was _nine_. Alastor didn't expect her to know to do much else. Eren, saliva coming out of his mouth, looked over at Mikasa and said in a strained voice, "F-Fight...! Fight! If you loose... you die. If you win... you live!" Eren choked out.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you brat?" The man asked angrily

"The only way to live... is to _fight_!" Eren cried.

Mikasa picked up the knife and held it in front of her with shaking hands. "I... I can't do this!"

Suddenly, Mikasa froze. Her body stopped shaking. She got this... look on her face. And Mad-Eye just knew. _Something inside her just woke up_.

" _Fight!_ " Mikasa cried. She gripped the knife so hard, the handle splintered to wood chips. Her first bare foot made contact with the floor so hard, the planks broke beneath her. Mikasa Ackerman surged forwards with a scream and plunged the knife straight into the third man's heart from behind.

The scene changed.

...

They were back in the room of requirement again. At first, no one noticed him. They were too busy staring at each other with looks of horror (though a few also looked impressed *cough* Moody and Sirius *cough*). Then, his voice said, " _What'd I tell you? Trauma."_ Everyone looked over to see Harry sitting in a chair backwards, looking at them.

 _Mate, how could you have never told me any of this?_ Ron asked himself. _I thought I knew you_.

" _I killed people. I know that's what you're all thinking. But I think you're wrong. They weren't people. Just monsters in disguise. They killed two innocent people, and would have sold their daughter to the highest bidder in the illegal sex trade, to be raped daily by the highest bidder just for being an oriental. In my world, there were no other races. Everyone was of european decent except for a few, and that was like seeing a unicorn. Mikasa's mother was asian. If you were to compare my world's geography with yours, Mikasa's ancestors on her mother's side were some of the_ _'_ _few people who made it to the walls from the east when the titans first appeared_ _.'_ He let out a dry laugh at the last words. " _We called them 'orientals'. The rest_ _'_ _were devoured_ _'_ _. Mikasa was the daughter of the last pure asian in_ _the walls_ _. They were going after both Mikasa and her mother, we later learned, but Mrs. Ackerman fought back, and the first man I killed panicked and split her head open with a f_ _uck_ _ing axe."_ Harry/Eren snapped.

" _So, tell me? Am I a monster? Or a hero? I don't know. I guess if I were a monster, I wouldn't know. You decide."_

 _You're a hero._ Ron said to himself.

He heard Sirius, Hermione, Neville, and (much to his shock) _Snape_ all mutter " **Hero."** Under their breaths.

Memory-Harry smiled. " _Yep, that's where the trauma began. And you heard me correctly. I said_ began _."_

" **Tell me it doesn't get worse!"** Professor McGonagall cried, throwing her arms up in the air.

" _It gets worse."_ Harry said, as if he'd just _known_ someone was going to say that. " _Mikasa came to live with us after her parents died. She had nowhere else to go, and my Dad noticed I was actually getting along with her. I gave her that scarf I was wearing that day, and she never took it off._ _"_ He smiled fondly at the memory. " _Life was good. Mikasa, Armin, and I were best friends. Mikasa protected us from bullies, and though not as enthusiastic as us, Mikasa liked the idea of the outside world, too. We'd often find ourselves by the river, talking about whatever, spending lazy childhood days playing_ _"_ _Titans and Soldiers', and daydreaming about the outside world._

" _As for Mikasa, we didn't have the same knowledge about trauma, PTSD, and the like as you guys have the luck of having. Though Dad talked to her about her past whenever he could tell it was bothering her, she never got any formal therapy. She, if I were to describe it one way,_ went cold. _I never saw the scared little girl who cried,_ 'I can't' _again. After that day, it seemed that Mikasa could do anything. She was poised. Focused. Ready. Like an arrow pulled back on a bowstring, ready to fire. Every second of every day. I truly believe that after that day, Mikasa was only afraid of one thing. One thing in the entire universe: losing me. See, I didn't realize it until after I got older, as young and stupid as I was, but on that day, I became Mikasa's rock. She'd just lost everything. Given up on everything. Lost her reason to live. Then I came along. I saved her life, I snapped her out of it and gave her her fighting spirit back. Then in the aftermath, I was kind and gentle to her. I inadvertently became her_ everything. _She wanted nothing more in life than to be by my side. And I didn't realize it until it was almost too late._

" _But here I go, getting ahead of myself again. Before you can know anything about that, the rest of my life, the titans, the_ war, _you need to know about..._ that day. _This memory, is the one I have dreaded showing you the most._ This memory _is where the majority of my trauma came from._ This memory _set me on my path._ This memory _gave me my sole reason for living. Revenge. Getting my home back from the titans._ Driving them out of this world. _What day was this, you ask? What was so terrible that you speak of it so? Well, that's why I left this to you, in 2,000 years."_

Harry/Eren (Ron wasn't sure which, anymore) leaned forwards in his chair. His eyes were dark, almost dead... _traumatized._ And his voice matched. " _Year 845, Shiganshina District."_

The scene changed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've finally finished editing and uploading the chapters the original author wrote. Next chapter I'll start writing my own chapter :)

Eren and Mikasa, a little older, a little taller, about ten years old, he'd estimate, were carrying bundles of sticks on their backs. They were walking through a crowded street in a city with old german architecture. They were walking past a rather crazy looking priest that was preaching loudly into the crowd, "Harken! These walls were a bulwark gifted by God! Rivenrock? Stone? Mortar? No, my brethren! They are now skins of faith! The will of heaven manifest!"

Harry's voice narrated in their ears. " _Before the Titans, our world was much like yours was long ago. After the titans and the construction of the walls, what was once Christianity evolved into a religion called_ 'The Church of the Walls' _,_ _whose belief was that the walls were children of God, the walls themselves were Gods, and faith made the walls stronger. They also believed it was their job to 'protect' the walls from 'impurities' like humans patrolling the top or just_ touching _them, wall-mounted artillery, or rails. Its' members were called 'Wallists'. Did I believe it? Hell, no. But rather than saying 'Thank Merlin', like you do, pretty much everyone said 'Thank Maria', 'Thank Rose', or 'Thank Sina', whether we believed in the wall religion or not. And regardless of whether or not you believed in it, the Church was very influential in the government, and it was a bad idea to get on their bad side."_

"Do me a favor, huh? Don't let anyone know I was crying." Eren told Mikasa.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Still though, you don't even remember why? Maybe you have your dad look into that." Mikasa said.

"Right! Because tearing up is usually a medical thing!" Eren retorted sarcastically as the two walked into a tunnel going from the inside of Wall Maria into Shiganshina. He didn't know _how_ he knew that, it just popped into his head.

"Someone messin' with ya?" A voice slurred. It was a tall, well-built man with short blonde hair and a small brown mustache and eyebrows. He was wearing a military uniform, and Remus could tell from the roses on the seal that he was a member of the _Garrison Regiment_ , who guarded the walls. Also, based on the red across his cheeks and the slur in his words, he was _irresponsibly_ drunk.

 **"That's one of the men who was in Eren's head!"** Dumbledore hissed under his breath.

"Hey, Mr. Hannes." Eren said.

"Or did you just get on Mikasa's bad side?" The man asked.

"No! What are you even talking about?" Eren asked, outraged. Eren turned away and covered his nose. "Yuck! You smell like alcohol!"

The group turned to the sounds of laughter. Other Garrison soldiers, sitting around a barrel, playing cards and drinking. All just as drunk as Hannes. "If only tears were cups of ale!" One of them said.

Eren let out a disappointed sigh. "Of course." He said, as though this was a common occurrence.

"You kids care for a swig?" Hannes asked. Yep, he was definitely drunk, alright.

"Aren't you on watch?" Eren asked.

"Yep. Watchin' the old gate, we are." Hannes slurred. "Thirsty work, playin' century. Peanuts will only go so far to chase off the boredom. Lil' nip now and then keeps our courage up for a spell. One of the perks of bein' a guard, huh?"

" **Or impair your judgement when the fight comes! Do they even know the meaning of the word 'vigilance'?!"** Mad-Eye snarled.

Eren apparently had a similar idea to Alator, because he snapped at Hannes, "How do you expect to fight if you're so loose on your feet?!"

" **Thank you, Eren!"** Alastor exclaimed, gesturing to the boy.

"Huh? Now why on Earth would I have to fight?" Hannes asked, looking genuinely confused.

"What do you think?! What if _they_ break through the walls?! We'd be sitting ducks on your watch!"

"Eren, kid, please, use your inside voice." Hannes said.

" **But, they're outside."** Luna said absentmindedly, earning a few giggles from the less mature.

"Te-he, the doc's kid has some fire in im'" One of the other soldiers chuckled/slurred, coming over to stand beside Hannes. "Listen, the only thing they've done to the wall for the past hundred years is scratch at it. And I have a feeling' that if they get it in their big heads to do something else, we'll be more than ready for em'."

" **I get what their thinking is.** ' ** _They haven't attacked in a hundred years, so why today?'_** **but, Harry wouldn't have left us this memory unless it was important, so it's a logical assumption that..."** Sirius said, letting the sentence hang. Everyone knew what he meant.

"A feeling?! What have any of you actually done to be ready for em?!" Eren asked angrily. "Dad says you've gotta stay sharp!"

" **I like this kid and his Dad!"** Mad-Eye proclaimed with an approving nod.

"Good Dr. Yeager. Well, I can't argue with the man who single handedly spared us from the plague." Hannes said. "The thing is, he's talking about a scalpel. What we do isn't _half_ as important."

" **That's no excuse to not take your job seriously!"** Severus hissed quietly.

"Hey, no offense to your father, it's just that a soldier's time beyond the wall tends to change your perspective. You see em' groping' around out there. Mindless, dead-eyed."

"Wait a minute! Sounds to me like you don't even think they're all that dangerous!"

"Meh." Hannes shrugged.

Eren gasped. "Then at least stop calling yourselves the Garrison, and become the Wall Repair Corps!"

Hannes laughed. "Good point. Look at it this way, huh? If a Garrison's acting the way people think it ought', then we're up a creek. Personally, I take a lot of stock at getting called a 'Freeloader'. Means things are good. It's how I can measure peace of mind."

" **He has a point."** Sirius and Ron muttered.

Eren's fists clenched. He was so angry, he was seething. "Good? We're living in a cage." He snarled. "All we do is eat and sleep. That's it. End of story. We have the peace of mind of livestock."

" **He has an even better point."** Hermione said, crossing her arms.

The other two drunk soldiers laughed. "You were right about the kid having fire. Careful not to cry it out." One teased.

"You commin' back to the game, or what?" The other asked.

"Yeah." Hannes said to his friends.

Eren growled and he and Mikasa walked past Hannes and the other soldier.

"Hey! Where are you goin?" Hannes asked. Eren and Mikasa ignored him and kept walking. The ten wizards followed.

Eren and Mikasa walked quite some distance in comfortable silence, before Mikasa spoke up. "Eren, you should let the Scout Regiment thing go." She said.

Eren turned sharply. "Seriously?! Why does everybody think they're a joke?!"

"What everyone thinks about them isn't really the issue." She said. Just then, bells began to ring out in the distance.

"Perfect timing! They're back! We can make it if we hurry! Move it! I want a good view!" Eren said excitedly, dragging Mikasa along with him towards the gates, which they could see were opening in the distance.

The scene changed. Eren and Mikasa were now at the back of a crowd, standing on a couple of crates to get a good look at the line of Scouts with their wagons and horses re-entering the walls from the outside world. All were dressed similarly to how Harry had been dressed earlier, and all of them were wearing the omni-dimensional maneuvering gear. One of the first soldiers was a noticeable man, well-built with blonde hair, blue eyes, and rather prominent brown eyebrows. He made eye-contact with Eren's smiling, excited face, looking at him with absolute adoration, and looked away in shame. Eren's smile disappeared.

" **He was in Harry's head, too. Harry called him 'Erwin'."** Dumbledore said.

Eren turned and looked at the soldiers behind Erwin, and gasped in horror. Soldiers walked, limped, and rode their horses into the city. The wounded wrapped in bandages. All traumatized. Men and women missing eyes, jaws, limbs. Men and women who had watched their comrades die around them.

"Sure have taken a hit, haven't they?" Someone in the crowd said.

"Yeah. Rest of em' got eaten. That's what happens when pride takes you outside the walls."

Just then, a woman's voice called out, "Moses? Moses!" An older woman stepped out of the crowd. The Scouts stopped and she walked up to Commander Shadis.

"Beg your pardon. Where is my son? He should be with you all. Please tell me he made it!" The mother asked, gripping the front of the Commander's uniform desperately. The Commander looked down at her with sad eyes, but a neutral face. Lupin had a sinking feeling that 'Moses' wasn't coming home anytime, soon.

"I wish I had better news." The Commander sighed. He looked over at a soldier to his right who was missing an eye and had a bandage covering it with a bloody spot on it where his eye used to be. "Give it to her." He said sadly to his subordinate.

With horror on her face, the woman gasped and took a step back as the man handed her a small bundle wrapped in bloody cloth, roughly the size of a baby. She looked down at it, then back at the soldiers, then back at it, again. She didn't have to unwrap it to guess what was in it, but she unwrapped it, anyway. And when the bloody human arm was revealed, all that was left of her beloved son, she cried out, re-covering it with the cloth, and collapsed onto her knees in heart-wrenching sobs. Tears streaming down her face, hugging it close.

"I'm sorry. That's all that was left of him." The Commander said solemnly. And other than that, no one, not the people, not the soldiers, not even the ten wizards watching the memory, said a single word. They just stared in pity and horror, and let the grieving mother sob. The Commander silently knelt down in front of her.

"He- he did good, yes?" She asked through her cries, "He- he was brave?" The Commander looked up, and Lupin could almost see the memory playing behind the man's eyes. He'd seen it happen. Lupin could see it on his face. He knew. "Tell me my son stood his ground to the bitter end! That his death meant _something_! Tell me his sacrifice gave us a better chance!" She cried.

A breeze blew across the town. The Commander hesitated, then blurted out, "He was brave!" He paused, collecting himself, then continued. His soldiers listened with bowed heads and sad eyes. Bowed in both respect, and shame that they couldn't save their comrades or come home with something to show for all the deaths their expedition had brought. "But... his sacrifice meant nothing. So did all our losses. It's ever the same!" Tears brimmed in the Commander's eyes, and he finally snapped.

"THE DAY WAS LOST! WE HAVE NOTHING! YOUR SON DIED BECAUSE OF ME! I SENT HIM TO HIS DEATH! I SENT ALL OF THEM TO THEIR DEATHS! AND THERE'S NOTHING TO SHOW FOR IT! ALL OF IT AMOUNTS TO NOTHING!"

Eventually, the Commander got a grip. The old woman was hoisted to her feet by several other older women, and they presumably took the sobbing mother home. Then, the Scouts continued on their way.

"Uplifting, huh?" One of the people in the crowd, nearby asked sarcastically.

"Oh, sure. Nothing like seeing our hard-earned taxes go towards keeping those bastards fat and happy on human gristle-"

The second man's mockery was cut off by a large stick hitting him hard on the back of the head. _Eren's_ stick, in fact. The man turned around to see Eren Yeager's outraged face holding the stick, and just as he was about to swing again, a small yet unnaturally strong arm grabbed him and hauled him into an alley.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" Eren said angrily at Mikasa, struggling. She ignored him and continued to effortlessly drag him further away from the crowd.

"Yeah, that's right! You'd better run!" The man yelled after them. He was ignored.

The ten wizards followed the two as Mikasa finally reached the end of the alley. "Alright! I get it! Stop, already!" Mikasa was apparently a supporter of 'tough love', because she ignored him and effortlessly threw the angry, complaining Eren against the wall. He fell on his side in a heap, and the sticks on his back went everywhere.

" **Ouch. Harsh."** Sirius commented. A few people nodded in agreement.

"Oof! Oh, great! There's firewood, everywhere! Perfect!" Eren exclaimed.

"So, are you still bound and determined to become one of them? The Scouts?" Mikasa asked sternly.

Eren didn't answer. He just looked at her for a moment, and started picking up firewood. "Just... help me pick these up." Eren said.

"Like there was much to begin with." Mikasa said.

Sometime later, the two arrived at a little german house on a rocky hillside, surrounded by a bunch of other similar houses. Eren and Mikasa ran up the steps and went inside. _Eren- Harry's childhood home._ Lupin said to himself. As Lupin was walking up the steps, he heard a female voice say inside, "Welcome home, kids." The ten wizards walked in just as Eren was unloading the firewood into a large wooden box.

The downstairs of Eren's childhood home was one room: the kitchen. They apparently had plumbing, because there was a brick sink with a water pump, which Mikasa was using to wash the dishes. There was a counter, with various cooking tools on it as well as a basket of eggs, and a dead goose and two other dead critters hung from the ceiling, no doubt their dinner. Grisha Yeager was sitting at the simple wood kitchen table, writing a letter. There was a rather pretty black-haired woman wearing a dress and apron, with her hair pulled back in a side ponytail, next to Eren, talking. _Carla Yeager, his first Mother._ Lupin said to himself.

"Oh, Eren! You actually worked hard for a change." She said.

Eren looked away. "Yeah, whatever." With a small smile on her face, Mrs. Yeager yanked on Eren's ear.

"Ow. What was that for?" Eren asked, rubbing his ear.

"Your ears turned red. That means you're lying, Mikasa helped you again now, didn't she?"

Eren simply growled in defeat.

" **She reminds me of me Mum."** Ron commented next to him.

The family ended up eating dinner, with Mrs. Yeager washing the dishes and Mr. Yeager packing up his things. He apparently had to go treat some patients in one of the interior walls. _That_ , of all times, was when Mikasa decided to say, "Eren said he wants to join the scouts."

" **Ugh! My siblings have sold me out like that so many times! That sucks! Not cool, Mikasa!"** Ron said.

The reaction was immediate. Carla gasped and whirled around, looking at her son in shock, Mr. Yeager stiffened, and Eren sort of froze, staring at his adopted sister with a look of pure betrayal on his face.

The cord finally snapped when Eren slammed his plate and silverware down and said angilly, "M-Mikasa! I told you not to tell them!"

Carla immediately rushed over to Eren and grabbed his shoulders. "Eren! What are you thinking?! Do you know how many people have died outside the walls?" She yelled.

Lupin knew that obviously, that wasn't going to happen, but he understood Carla's actions. She didn't want to end up like the mother from earlier, whose child had joined the scouts and had gone outside the walls... only for a single one of his arms to return.

"I do!" Eren yelled back.

"In that case-" She started to yell back, but her husband cut her off.

"Eren..." He said blankly. His family all turned to look at him. "Why do you want to go outside?.."

Eren hesitated, then said, "I want to know what's it like out there. I don't want to spend my life inside the walls, not knowing anything! Also... If no one carries their work, all the casualties till' now will have been in vain!"

Something akin to... _pride_ flashed across Grisha's face. Or at least understanding. "I see." He said. And with that, she stood up and made his way to the door. "Excuse me, the ship is waiting. I'll be going now." He said.

"Darling, wait!" Carla said urgently, following him, "You need to talk some sense into Eren!"

"Carla, human curiosity is not something you can restrain with a lecture." He turned to his son. "Eren," Eren immediately stood up and looked in awe as his father pulled a key out of his jacket. "Behave while I'm gone, and I'll let you in on what I've been doing in the cellar. Agreed?"

Eren's face lit up. "Yes sir! You've got it!"

And with that, Grisha left, his family waving him goodbye on the front steps.

"I won't let you. Joining the Survey Corps? Don't be stupid." Carla said sternly as soon as Grisha was gone.

"Huh? Stupid?!" Eren asked, turning to her.

"The whole idea is just irresponsible."

" **I have to take her side on this."** Minerva muttered.

"Huh?! Irresponsible? So what? It's more grown-up to settle for living in fear behind some stupid wall you're whole pointless life?" Eren asked angrily. Then, he turned around and ran away.

" _Why?"_ Harry's voice asked in their ears, " _Why was our last normal conversation a fight? Why didn't I say, just once, 'I love you', before I left? Why didn't I hug you, just one last time, Mom? I'm sorry."_ Something about the way he said it, Lupin was pretty sure that this bit was put in on accident, like he had been asking himself aloud and hadn't realized that his viewers would be able to hear him. Regardless of whether or not it was an accident, the statement and tone were absolutely... heartbreaking.

...

When the scene changed again, it was the same day, but clearly much later if Luna were to estimate by the setting sun. Eren and Mikasa were sitting on a set of brick steps next to a river that ran through the city. A third boy was with them. He was small for his age, with a rather feminine physique, longish blonde hair, and blue eyes. _Perhaps he's being possessed by a girlypunk,_ Luna thought. According to her Dad, they were mischievous little critters who hung around little boys and made them resemble and sound like girls.

"Why were they picking on you today, Armin?" Eren asked with a growl.

_Oh! So, that's Armin Alert! Eren's best friend!_

"They just heard me rattling on about how humanity's future laid beyond the walls. I doubt they understood half of it, but still." Armin replied. Wow, he even _sounded_ like a girl.

Eren threw a stone into the water with an angry growl. "Why's it gotta be this way? Why can't people just let us dream?"

"The walls are a powerful idea. We've survived for a hundred years because of them. No one's keen on tempting fate. I may not agree with that sentiment, but I can see where they're coming from. It's human nature, Eren. When all's said and done, the government's policies are a reflection of our fear." Armin said.

" **Bloody hell Hermione, he talks like you!"** Ron exclaimed.

" **Shut it! They're talking!"** She hissed back.

"For the rest of the herds maybe, but I say to hell with them!" Eren said.

"Someone's gonna hear you." Mikasa said sternly. Eren and Armin looked at her. "Keep it down."

That was one of the things Luna found to be an advantage about being a quiet person: when you finally _do_ speak, everyone shuts up and listens to you.

"Why should I care? You'll rat me out either way!" Eren snapped, clearly still pissed about earlier.

"What?" Armin asked, completely unaware of what had transpired in the kitchen of the Yeager household.

"I never promised you anything." Mikasa said to Eren, not looking at him.

"Your folks know about the scouts?" Armin asked Eren, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Basically. And they're not too pleased."

Armin sighed. "Yeah, big shock." He said sarcastically.

A soft breeze blew over Shiganshina. And suddenly, Luna just knew that something was about to happen. There was something foreboding in the air that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"It's sad." Armin said, "what most people here are willing to settle for in exchange for some fleeting sense of security." Luna listened to him speak, and looked around. Across the courtyard, a child ran into his mother's arms, both smiling brightly, eyes full of love.

"And make no mistake, it absolutely _is_ fleeting. The walls can't hold forever." On another side of the yard, a group of children swung off of fences and played leapfrog, laughing and smiling, without a care in the world.

"Only a matter of time." On a nearby porch, Luna spotted a young mother holding her baby close by the clothesline. The sheets, which had been blowing in the wind, came to a complete stop. The wind simply disappeared.

Then, for a few moments, everything seemed to go completely still. Luna's heart pounded. Was she the only one who could feel it coming? She didn't even know what _it_ was, but it was coming, and it was bad. It wasn't just bad, it was _evil_. Luna glanced over at the wall. It was going to come from there, she was sure of it. A pair of ducks flew by the huge structure, and the clouds shifted slightly with the high winds. That was the only movement. For a few sweet seconds, there was silence...

Then, on the other side of the wall, a bolt of lightning struck the Earth with a deafening _CRASH_.

Just as it was when Harry had transformed into a titan, the blast from the lightning strike shook the Earth, itself. Throwing men, women, and children (Eren/Harry, Mikasa, and Armin included), clear off of their feet. For a few moments, as the shock wore off, people got to their feet and started looking around, wondering what had happened.

"What was that?" Eren asked, standing up.

"I don't know." Armin said, doing the same. The trio spotted a bunch of people pointing at the wall and running in that direction. "What was that?" "Did something fall?" "Did you see that?" "I don't know." "It's over there!"

Curious, Armin ran after the crowd, and Eren and Mikasa ran after him "Armin! What are you doing?" Eren yelled after him, but Armin ignored him. The ten non-existent wizards followed them. _What sort of trouble are you about to run into, Pott- I mean, Yeager? Honestly, which one are you? Are you even Lily's son at all?_ Severus wondered.

They finally stopped in a courtyard a few blocks away from the wall. Everyone was stopped, looking at something, but Severus stopped and followed Eren's eyes to look at Armin. "Talk to me! What's going on? Some kind of explosion or-" Eren's statement was cut off by his own gasp as he followed his friend's gaze to look at the top of the wall. Severus looked too, and let out a gasp of his own. Smoke rose from the other side of the wall, where the lightning had hit, right behind the gate from which the Survey Corps had returned from their expedition mere hours before, and grasping the top of the gigantic wall, was a giant _hand_. It had no skin, only muscle.

"That's impossible!" Amin cried. "That wall's fifty meters high!"

"Oh God!" Eren gasped. And all of Shiganshina could only stare in awe, horror, and terror as a huge, hideous, bald, muscle-covered head appeared, looking over the wall. "It's a titan!" He cried.

Harry's voice spoke in their ears. " _And just like that,_ everything _changed... At that terrible moment, in our hearts, we knew. Home. Was a pen. Humanity: cattle."_

There was a huge blast from the gate, caused by a giant foot kicking it down. Huge chunks of stone went everywhere. They slammed into buildings and streets, which only caused more rubble to go flying. Crushing innocent men, women, and children in gruesome _splats_ of crimson blood and human tissue.

It's work done, the _colossal_ titan ducked back behind the wall, and simply _disappeared_.

"It- it blasted a hole... like it was kicking a rock!" Armin stuttered, collapsing to his knees.

" **Now's no time to freeze. Get up, kids! Run!"** Alastor barked. But his wise words fell on deaf ears.

The people screamed and began to run... as the first one of _them_ stepped inside the walls for the first time in one hundred years. It was the most hideous creature Severus had ever seen. A giant, disproportioned, naked, humanoid figure as large as the form Harry had taken, but lacking the masculine beauty of his body, or the intelligence in his eyes. No, this creature had crooked teeth, lips pulled back in a giant, creepy, permanent smile, unblinking, bulging eyes, and a disproportionate body. When it stepped through the hole in the wall and saw the humans, it's grin almost seemed to widen, and it started lumbering towards its prey. And it was not the only one. Hundreds more would follow.

"We have to go!" Armin cried, urging his friends to move towards the back gate with the rest of the screaming, panicking crowd. But he gasped and cried out, "Eren, no!" As Eren started numbly walking in the opposite direction!

" **What the hell is he doing?" "Where is he going?" "It's the other way!"** He and a few of the other wizards said. " **Wait! What about his Mum?"** Ron Weasley asked. " **Oh God,** ** _Carla!_** " Hermione cried. " **Lord! His mother! Where's his** ** _mother_** **?"** Minerva asked.

"My house is in that direction." Eren said, still walking. "Mom's there all by herself. Mom! _Mom!_ " Eren cried, and he threw himself forwards, his feet hammering against the cobblestone street, against the crowd, back to his home, and Severus just knew that whether it be to God or to the walls, Eren was praying with everything he had that his house was still there, and his mother was fine. Mikasa ran after him, and Armin sort of just froze. Severus didn't want to leave the boy, but knew he had no choice other than to follow Eren. Severus was the first wizard to start running after them. But he heard Armin cry out, "Every last one of us is going to be devoured!"

As Severus kept running after the two figures, he kept running _through_ people as Eren and Mikasa ran past them. Yet another reminder that he wasn't really there. He couldn't do anything to help these people, and the titans weren't going to come after him. He didn't know if that was a blessing - or a curse.

As they kept running, they could hear Eren's thoughts. Severus supposed that either Harry had wanted them to know what was running through his head when this was happening, or the thoughts and emotions had been so strong in this memory, that the thoughts and emotions Eren was thinking and feeling could be felt and heard by the viewers of the memory.

As they kept running, they passed the corpses of men, women, and children, crushed by huge chunks of rubble. A mother and child knelt next to the bloody lower torso of a father, his upper body squished beneath a huge piece of rock. The widow screamed and pushed at the boulder desperately, hanging onto some hope he could be saved. The child sobbed beside her.

' _Our house is fine! Our house is fine! We're gonna turn around the corner, and it's gonna be standing there in one piece like always!'_ Eren thought.

But when they rounded the corner... it wasn't fine. It was the total opposite of fine. So close to the wall, Eren's house had been demolished by one the largest piece of rubble Severus had ever seen. Eren and Mikasa started running faster. "MOM!" Eren screamed. _God, no. Two lives. Two lives, he can't have lost his mother twice! It's not fair!_ Severus screamed inside his head.

Once they got close enough, Severus realized with horror that Carla Yeager was still very much alive, but he wished she wasn't. He wished she'd died unexpectedly when the boulder had first struck the house, so she didn't have to suffer the agony of having her legs crushed beneath her home, so her children wouldn't have to suffer the mental torment of not being able to get her out, of having to leave her behind for an even worse fate. "MOM!" Eren screamed again when he saw her lying there. All of her was pinned beneath the house except for her head, shoulders, and one arm. She opened her eyes and looked up when she heard her son's cry.

"Eren, run away." She begged, but Eren ignored her and immediately grabbed one side of the roof that was on top of her.

"Mikasa, grab that side! We have to get this off her!" Eren ordered, pointing to the other side of the roof. Mikasa didn't argue. Immediately, she started hauling, too. They were giving it everything they had. Severus knew that by their groans of effort. The wood creaked, but it didn't even budge.

Then... _Boom... Boom... Boom..._

Eren and Mikasa looked up, and over the rooftops, they could see more titans entering the city, getting closer and closer. "Oh no." Eren murmured. Then, there was a set of even closer footsteps. Eren looked up and gasped in horror to see a downright _creepy_ fifteen meter titan coming towards them. It had a long face that looked almost... _feminine_ , long blonde hair, and a huge smile that showed every single one of its giant square teeth. And footstep by footstep, it was getting closer.

"Hurry, Mikasa!" Eren cried to Mikasa desperately, starting to lift harder.

"I know!" She cried back.

" **They... they're not going to get her out."** Hermione said. Her hand was over her mouth, and she was hugging Ron, watching the scene with horror.

"The titans... They're inside, aren't they?... Eren! Take Mikasa and run! Now!" Carla cried. But leaving his mother behind wasn't even crossing Eren's mind.

"No! I want to more than anything! But first I need you on your feet!" Eren yelled.

"Sweetie, listen to me. My legs have been crushed. Even if you could get me out of here, I can't run." Eren looked at her with dismay and horror. Tears pooled in his eyes. Snape could feel the fear, horror, and sadness radiating off of the boy in waves. "There's no time!" Carla said.

"THEN I'LL CARRY YOU!" Eren screamed.

"WOULD DO YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME?!" Carla screamed back desperately. Mikasa just watched in silent horror through tear-filled eyes.

"At least listen this one last time!" Carla yelled. "Mikasa!" She begged her adopted daughter, but Mikasa didn't move. The titan was getting closer! "Do you want all three of us to die?!" Carla asked.

Just then, with a wiz of gas, Mr. Hannes was there with his 3DMG. The wizards stepped back so his figure could walk through the group.

" **Yes! Kill the titan and get them the fuck out of here!"** Sirius cheered.

" **That drunk isn't going to do anything."** Mad-Eye growled.

" **But-"**

" **He's either going to get eaten, or he's going to piss himself and run like a coward. Watch."**

Severus wasn't sure what was about to happen, but he watched.

"Hannes! Take the children and get them out of here!" Carla cried.

Hannes smiled. "Come on, Carla. That's not our only option. Hey, I'm a trained soldier. My skill set is killin' titans and savin' lives!" He said. Hannes ran off in the direction of the approaching smiling titan, pulling a set of blades out of his gear. "Hannes! No! Wait! Don't do this! Please!" Carla cried.

But, because of course, Hannes made eye contact with the creature about halfway there, and simply froze. " **He's gonna run. He's gonna run. He's going, he's goooooiiiiinnnnnggggg..."** Mad-Eye narrated dramatically. Hannes put his blades away, turned around, and started to run back to the kids. " **And he's gone! Called it!"** Mad-Eye said. " **Shut up, Alastor!"** Dumbledore shouted.

Hannes grabbed Eren and threw him over his shoulder. "No! What are you doing?! Put me down you bastard!" Eren cried. But Hannes ignored him and grabbed Mikasa, holding her under one arm. He didn't even look at Carla. Then he turned, and began to run. Eren kicked and screamed for his mother.

"Thank you." Carla murmured, tears in her eyes.

"WAIT! NO! STOP! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER! NOOOOO!" Eren roared at Hannes, reaching one arm out for his Mom.

"Eren! Mikasa! You must survive!" Carla yelled back at her son, trying to make him hear her say it one last time. Tears fell down her cheeks. "Don't go..." She said quietly. Then, all she could do was hold a hand to her mouth and sob. The ten wizards were frozen in place. No one could move. They could only watch in horror as the creature got closer, and Eren got further away.

As soon as they got far enough away from Eren, the ground moved under their feet and moved them back to him. For since this was his memory, they could not leave his side.

But the wizards did not take a single step. They could only stare in horror as the creature finally stopped in front of the house, threw the roof off of with one hand, and grabbed her around the middle with the other, lifting her up, straightening it's back, lifting her up to its face. She fought. She kicked and beat it's hand with her one free arm. And despite it all Severus found himself imagining if that was Lily. _I'm glad he used the killing curse when he killed you, Lily._ Severus thought. _A quick, painless death. Not this! NOT THIS!_ The titan grabbed her with it's other hand and effortlessly broke her back. Carla's body went limp. He didn't know if he was alive or not, but if she was, she couldn't move a muscle. Eren screamed. The students, Minerva, and a few others started screaming. " **TURN HIM AROUND, YOU FOOL! HE SHOULDN'T SEE THIS! DON'T LET HIM WATCH!"** Minerva roared.

The creature started lifting her up towards it's face. It's terrible jaws opened wide. Wider than any human could. It started to drop her into its mouth. That's when Severus could suddenly move again. He grabbed the nearest student, which happened to be Hermione, and held her close to his chest, covering her eyes with one hand. At the same time he did that, Minerva grabbed Neville, Lupin grabbed Luna, Mad-Eye grabbed Ron, and Sirius grabbed Ginny, and they all did the same. It was the least they could do... as adults. It was _all_ they could do: hide the children's eyes from that horrible sight.

Severus told himself to close his eyes, but he couldn't. None of the adults could. Not even Albus Dumbledore could move. All they could do was watch in horror as the smiling titan's jaws snapped shut over Carla Yeager, Eren's- no, _Harry's_ mother. Minerva screamed in horror and fright, tears gushing down her face. Dumbledore reached over and placed his hands on her shoulders. Carla's blood went everywhere. It splattered all over the street right behind Hannes, leaving crimson splatters. And Eren Yeager watched each one fall. He watched the titan tilt its head back and swallow, blood and bits of tissue covering it's maw and front like a child who had been messily eating spaghetti. He watched. He saw. He was _traumatized_.

The scene changed.


End file.
